Just Follow The Rules
by BelikovCullen
Summary: AH Rose, Lissa and Mia are best friends who decides to have sex like guys... and though they have ups and downs they are content with their choice. Could it all change when they meet their match? Just give it a go! RATED M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Just follow the rules

"Oh God you feel so good baby," he grunted in my ear.

Yeah well maybe I felt good to him but he sucked… and not in a good way! This hot, sexy, oh so fuck-able piece of man I had picked out at the club turned out to be worse than my first time. He sucked in bed.

"Are you close baby?" far from it.

"Oh yes so close," I faked a moan.

"Oh Fuck yeah, cum for me," he was moving a frantic pace that was impossible for me to reach my peak and right about now I just wanted him to finish so I could leave.

"Oh yeah, fuck I'm cumin, oh you feel so fucking good," and the Oscar for the best faked orgasm goes to… ROSEMARIE MAZUR! And the crowd goes wild.

The moment he rolled off of me I was on my feet putting my clothes back on.

"What? You're leaving? But the party just got started," he whined.

'Oh what have I gotten myself into?' little did he know that my party had ended the moment we left the club, not bothering with putting my shoes on I was out of there quicker than my prom dress after prom.

To my demise or my fortune depending on how you look at it this whole ordeal had only lasted half an hour. Maybe I needed to go back and rethink my whole 'sworn off of men' idea… yes I loved dick! I just hated the man that carried it.

My last summer vacation before I started college was when it happened, when I had my heart trampled on by my now ex-boyfriend Mason. I came home one afternoon to find my mother riding my boyfriend, yes double burn! Worse of it all? She didn't stop when I got home; I didn't wait around though and had never spoken to either him or her ever again.

A well placed phone call had me spending the night at a hotel and very pissed off daddy picked me up the next morning, it took me a lot of begging to keep him from going to confront my mother and my boyfriend, though a part of me believes he did get to my boyfriend. With the last minute plan changes I ended up having to let my father by my way into college, not that my grades alone wouldn't have gotten me in but it was too late to try and get accepted into school the good ole way.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I focused on the road ahead of me. Now driving my Camaro home I wondered back to how all this had started, how three seemingly innocent girls had decided to have sex like men… Mia's idea really, and after a Saturday night of True Blood reruns me and Lissa had agreed to it.

Thankfully the drive to our apartment was a short one… opening my garage door I eased the car in… yep, I was all alone! The other two spots were empty. Closing the garage door behind me I walked into our Apartment, hanging my keys on its hook I walked by the fridge and my eyes were automatically drawn to our 'ten amendments'. though I had it committed to memory since the first day when we had written it I still glanced at it every time I walked by.

1-Never call

2-Never give real number

3-Never go for seconds

4-Never stay the night

5-Never bring him home

6-Never go in his car

7-Never without protection

8-Never go for sloppy seconds

9-Never learn his name

10-NEVER FALL IN LOVE!

Those were the rules we lived by for the past two months. I giggled my way up the stairs to my room, that had been a fun night.

"_I need sex," Lissa dropped on the center of the couch._

_We just had to each excused ourselves after an extremely hot sex scene between Sookie and Bill, damn what I wouldn't give to be fucked by a vampire that could go on and on and on all night long, but that was fiction and this was real life._

"_I need a dick, but I don't want what comes attached to it," Mia dropped down next to Lissa._

"_It's getting to a point where I'm willing to pay for it," I took the empty spot on the couch._

"_It's not that bad an idea Rose," Lissa was actually pondering it too._

"_I know it's not, pretty soon and I'll be a virgin again," I blew the strands of hair that had fallen over my eye when I dropped on the couch._

"_Right, with that collection of toys you have in the bottom drawer of your dresser," Mia wiggled her eyebrows at me. Taking the throw pillow from behind me I tried to hit her but ended up hitting Lissa instead, a pillow fight ensued as we giggled and laughed like little girls._

"_Hey, I have an idea," Mia suddenly stopped fighting and just stood there._

"_What is it?" I asked thinking she was going to have us pull out our creams and give each other facial masks._

"_We should do like the women on 'sex and the city'," oh that was her brilliant idea._

"_I'm not a whore," Lissa was immediately defensive._

"_Well this isn't high school, we are independent women who can damn well take care of ourselves… we don't need to announce it to the daily news… no one needs to know but us," funny thing was that the more she talked the more I agreed with her._

"_She has a point Lissa, we are hot too so it's not like we have to beg guys to be with us," I could see Lissa was working it out in her head._

"_I don't know if I can do this," she finally said._

"_Why not? Guys do it to girls like us all the time," and with this sentence Mia drove her point home._

"_Okay, but if we are really gonna do this than we are gonna need to have some rules," Lissa ran out only to return with a notebook and a pen. Thus the rules were born!_

Walking into my room I took off my clothes and walked into my bathroom… I needed a shower… needed to wash away every memory of tonight as no amount of alcohol could erase what I had done though. After my shower I put on some loose sweats and went to the living room to wait for my roommates to come home.

Mia, Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since the first day of college when we became roommates. The three of us had come from extremely different backgrounds and yet we became thick as thieves. One thing we all had in common though was that we had our hearts trampled on… and at one point or another we had sworn off of men all together. It was just too painful to go through all the heartache and tears another time.

After college, my daddy had given me this house as a graduation present so obviously I had my girls come share it with me. We had a routine, we workout in the am, than we worked-not that we needed- and at night we spent time together. Three Saturdays a month we went out and on the fourth we veg out on the couch and had girl time were we did each other's nails and gossiped about everyone and everything.

"Oh my God was it awful?" Mia's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"The worse," I admitted.

"Don't worry mine wasn't any better," she dropped on the couch next to me.

"I had to put on my award winning performance," I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Mine gave a whole new meaning to wham bam thank you mam," she grinned.

"You are kidding," my chin dropped.

"Wish I was, he thrust in, he came, he flat lined and I doubt even a tow truck could've lifted that," we both doubled over laughing. And that is how Lissa found us.

"I hope you are not laughing at my disaster of a night," she dropped on the couch on top of us.

"Looks like neither of us had any luck tonight," I giggled as the laughter died down a bit.

"I told you, we should've stayed home tonight," Lissa grumbled, still not as amused as Mia and I.

"Hey we had our share of good times, this hasn't been all bad," Mia reminded us.

"She has a point Liss, of the six attempts this is the only one that totally sucked for me," I shrugged. On this game of sex with no conscience we had gotten lucky so far.

"Oh okay, I'll admit you're right Rose, but I haven't found great yet, and that's what I want… I want mind blowing sex," Lissa pouted.

"I second that," Mia raised her hand as if it actually counted for something.

"And even though I third that motion you two need to go wash those nasty asses of yours because I'm clean and so is the couch, and if you hurry there might be some ice-cream left when you get back," I squirmed until they both landed on their behinds on the floor.

"Rose there's like a gallon of ice-cream, we just got it the other day," Mia's mouth was hanging open.

"So, I just had crappie sex, I'm entitled! So hurry," my two best friends took off running towards their room.

Twenty minutes later they were in the kitchen dressed in loose pajama bottoms like me and a spaghetti strap top also like me. If you judged our clothes you'd say we were fraternal triplets. Oh and our cars too.

"You waited? How considerate of you," Lissa mocked me.

"I'm a considerate person, unlike the guys we slept with tonight," I pouted as the girls grabbed the spoons and shouted… 'hear hear'

"I have to say though, I kind of like the power it gives us… I like being the one who walks out for a change," Mia blushed a bit.

"I agree, plus the rush of confidence I get when the jacket drops, it's a high on its own," I stuck a spoon of ice-cream in my mouth and moaned, a real moan.

"I have to admit I miss the cuddling," Lissa threw out there.

"Why? I rather cuddle with you guys than some stupid dick carrier," honestly what else were they good for? The only man we needed was my daddy.

"Listen so we had a bad night, whatever! Next Saturday night we'll choose better," Lissa told us.

"Next Saturday night I get first pick, and I'll pick the club too! You did horrible tonight Mia!" I threw some ice-cream at her.

"Tell me about it, next week I think I'll bring Mr. Rabbit in my purse just in case," we laughed hard at that one.

"Imagine if they decide to search our purses this time and they find your toy?" Lissa was fighting to breath she was laughing so hard.

"Hey, at least I know I won't come home frustrated and eat so much ice-cream that I'll have to go to the gym on Sunday morning… that's not right! Sundays are holy days okay," Mia had a point and maybe I would add a little toy to my bag too.

A.N: So what do you think? Keep it or toss it? I have more chapters on it already but I'll only post it if you guys want to read it… so tell me what you think… whatever it is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: hey guys here's another chapter for you… thanks so much for all your kind words! Enjoy… hope your Easter was better than mine.**_

Imported Goods

By the time Saturday came around I was strung like a bow. I was horny and sexually frustrated. My pick for tonight was one of daddy's clubs… that way at least if I didn't find anything I was guaranteed a good time. At Club Dhampir there was a dress code, well not a dress code per say but you definitely have to dress up to par to get in. Even I wasn't allowed in in sneakers and everyday jeans.

Saturday morning found Mia, Lissa and I at the nail salon.

"What are your expectations tonight?" Lissa who had the middle chair asked us.

"To cum," I blurted out.

"To cum? Like oh oh cum," the Chinese girl doing my nails gasped.

"I'm hoping for a little more fire-works than that," I giggled.

"Good luck girls," she obviously liked the topic of conversation but a stern looking guy they worked for said something in Chinese and she stopped, it's one of those times where you don't understand what they say but you know exactly what they are talking about.

Probably went along the lines of 'don't be a dirty whore, let the Americans do that' or something like it.

At the mall I actually didn't spend that much, my dress was pricey but my shoes and new make-up was actually on the cheap stores. Looking good was hard work, almost like a full time job.

"Is dad going to be there tonight Rose?" Mia asked, having them call my father dad felt so natural.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him in a couple of days, call him," I told her.

"Just so I know how to dress, I hate when he comes around and our clothes are too provocative, feels like he disapproves you know," Mia shrugged.

"He disproves of how the guys looks at his girls, is all," just like I'm sure he wouldn't really approve of our new way of life… but then again maybe he would. My dad was pretty open minded and supported any decision I made, my life would've been all that much better if I had grown up with him instead of her.

"Dad is awesome like that; imagine if we were sisters for real?" Lissa smiled.

"We are sisters, just by heart instead of blood, and I don't mind sharing daddy with you guys. I for one wish he is there tonight, I miss that Türk," I missed my daddy.

I was the last one ready tonight, hey perfection takes time.

Mia's dress, if you can even call it that, hugged her butt and thighs but dipped loose between her boobs and left her back bare. My dress didn't dip as low in the front and the skirt of it was loose but barely covered my butt and Lissa was the most behaved with her white and silver dress making her look so much like a little princess. Throwing on our jackets we were out the door.

The people in line to get in the club where pissed that we cut line, but hey we had preference. None of the bouncers would let us stand in line.

Dennis and Lev were working the door tonight.

"Hey let's see what you ladies are packing today," Dennis grinned.

"Yeah, who knows if you are strapping a bunch of c4 under those jackets," Lev added.

All three of us turned our backs to the crowd and opened our jackets all this would achieve was other girls flashing them their boobs to try and get their way in… I winked at them as we closed our jackets.

"Bombs indeed," Dennis gave us an approving look.

"No man is safe in there," Lev just shook his head, he had actually been one of Mia's conquest and from her account he was pretty good. But 'No sloppy seconds' was one of the rules we lived by.

The club was getting close to full capacity, half those people outside would not get in.

"Hey girls," Stan greeted us when we got into the VIP lounge.

"Hey Stan, is daddy here?" I asked.

"No Rosie, he's in Vegas for the opening of Moroi, thought you girls be there too."

"Forgot about that," Lissa said.

"The usual girls?" Stan asked.

"Yes please, and a shot too, please." I asked.

"Coming up girls," he left to get our drinks and I took the time to scan the crowd… nothing really caught my eyes though. The menu was full but nothing looked appetizing.

"See anything you like Rose?" Mia asked.

"Not yet! You?" I know it's my turn but it's not looking very promising.

"No, I mean desperate times call for desperate measures but in an overlook I see nothing," Mia spoke over the music.

"We'll hang out a couple more minutes, we'll leave if nothing new comes in," club hopping was nothing new to us.

"OMG look at the door," Lissa practically pounced on us.

I'm 5'6 add in my high heels and still the guy walking in would stand taller than me. He was tall brown sexy hair that fell to chin level, his face perfectly chiseled… he had a jacket on but it looked like his arms were big and by the way he carried himself I could only guess he was fit from head to toe, and by God did I want to see all of him. All six plus feet of him. He looked right at me, a tiny smirk playing on his lip. Had that been a challenge… it was one I fully accepted.

"Time to dance ladies," I had watched them until they reached the bar. "The imported good is mine," this had been the best day to have first pick.

"Mia, I'll let you have my turn next if you let me keep the blue eyed God," Lissa begged, how she could see his eyes from here was beyond me.

"Two turns?" Mia cocked an eyebrow at Lis.

"YES!" Lissa agreed without hesitation.

"Deal, I wasn't going for him anyway," Mia gave her an evil smirk that left me proud.

"Bitch," Lissa glared.

"Ladies, stay and play but I'm going to dance," I walked away ignoring their little banter and made a bee line for them. A couple guys tried to get me to dance but I had my eyes set on the prize.

"Hey Meredith," I greeted the girl behind the bar.

"Hey Rose, Stan didn't bring your drinks?" she leaned closer so I could hear her over the beat of the worse song ever, as I have never woke up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy.

"He did, I just want you to keep my jacket," I grinned at her. She knew I was up to no good the moment I turned to 'Mr. imported goods'.

"Help a lady out of her jacket?" I turned my man eater smile on him.

"My pleasure," I turned my back to him so he could pull my jacket off. I knew the dress was hot but the hiss that escaped him was a bonus.

"Like what you see?" I couldn't help but flirt a little; after all if he played his cards right tonight would have a very happy ending.

"Only other way that dress would look better would be on my bedroom floor," he whispered in my ear, he had an accent I couldn't quiet place.

"I have to see that to know if I'll agree, but for now dance with me," I didn't ask but he followed none the less.

I quick glance for my friends showed me they, like me, had wasted no time, Mia and 'Mr. Muscles were headed to the dance floor while Lissa and her 'blue eyed god' stayed by the bar.

Kesha's stupid song was still playing, seriously did anyone actually brush their teeth with a bottle of jack, I mean I like jack but Colgate has some good teeth brushing stuff. Nikolai the DJ was a good friend of mine and the moment he spotted me he winked and blew me a kiss.

"Ladies and dawgs someone get me my sunglasses, a star just entered the building, dang it's the whole constellation, Miss Mia… Little Lissa and sweet sweet Rose, dance for me ladies," whistles were heard probably from people who had seen us dance on the stage before. I blew him a kiss and the girls must have done the same because Niko pretended to faint.

"Little Miss popular, he grabbed my waste as 'Love, Sex and Magic' started to play. I didn't say anything, either he was kidding with me or he really didn't know who I am.

You don't normally find a man that can dance , normally they just stand stiff behind you… so it's like dancing with a wall… but not him, 'Mr. imported goods' matched me move for move.

The rough feel of his hand on my thigh was lighting all kinds of fire inside me, moving my but against his now rock hard erection and I was quiet happy with what I felt there.

When Ludacris' What's Your Fantasy started playing I saw my perfect opening, turning around to face him I was pleased to note that the hunger in his eyes mirrored mine.

"I'm looking for a proper fuck, Are you up for it?" he grinned at me before leaning down and claiming my lips with his. With one hand firmly on my lower back the other ran down my thigh and brought my knee up to his hip.

"You are playing with fire little girl," his Russian accent was making me wet, or was it his hand? Or was it the fact that he had my pussy pressed up against the rough material of his jeans and the only protection I had was a flimsy lace thong? Who cares!

"Oh you don't know? I'm an arsonist baby," I looked up at him through my lashes, giving him my best 'fuck me eyes'.

"How about we prove that theory than," he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the exit, I didn't resist. Once we were out of the club he kept tugging me away from where my car was parked and that wouldn't do.

"Where ever we go we take my car," I planted my feet on the ground to keep him from pulling me along.

"But my car is right there," he touched his remote and the lights on a hummer3 blinked just ahead.

"And mine is right there," I did the same and my Camaro started. "Mine or I go back in the club."

"Yours it is than," we changed directions and headed to my car. Once inside I made him put his address on the GPS as I took out my phone.

"Siri text Mia and Lissa, say I'm out and that I'll be home soon," I love my iPhone.

"Yes, I'll text Mia and Lissa for you," Siri answered, putting my phone down I put my car in motion.

"Hopefully not too soon," he grinned and leaned in to kiss my neck.

Hopefully he was right… his hand kept rising on my inner thigh, by now my underwear was so soaked it was probably ruined.

"No KY needed," he chuckled as he slipped his extremely long finger under my panties and ran it softly over my pussy putting soft pressure on my clit. God I almost came with that one touch, and I almost crashed too.

"I thought girls could multi-task," his husky voice at the base of my ear was just awesome.

"I can, you just caught me by surprise," I said trying my hardest to keep focus on the road ahead while his fingers did wicked things inside me.

When we pulled up to his apartment he was out of the car before I even put it in park and I actually whined a bit at the loss of his finger. We walked through the door practically attacking each other with our lips and hands.

I helped him out of his jacket and shirt and was in awe of his chest.

"This dress of yours should be banned by law," he gave a hard tug and ripped my underwear right out of my body.

"Shut up and fuck me," he grabbed me by the waste and laid me on his dining table and before I even registered what was happening he slammed into me.

I hissed a curse as I felt his large cock stretch me.

"Feel the burn yet?" he grinned as he pounded into me, filing me like never before.

"Oh fuck," his steady moves was taking me higher and higher. He crisscrossed my ankles and nibbled on ankle as he continued to fuck me, the position made him feel larger inside me and the coil inside me snapped.

"Oh fuck yeah," I came hard but he didn't stop, what he did was flip me around so I was bent over in front of him as he took me from behind. Tangling his hand in my hair he tugged it hard bring me back into him.

"You like that," it wasn't a question but I moaned his reply. "Oh this might actually be fun for a change," I chose to ignore his comment as I actually agreed.

He gave me another orgasm on his dining table before bringing me to his bedroom. When he dropped me on his bed I couldn't help but laugh at our image reflected on his ceiling.

"You won't be laughing long," I didn't actually understand what he was saying until he ripped the front of my dress, and watching it on the mirror it was actually sexy as hell.

"That was a five hundred dollar dress," I gasped not that the price was important but now I had no clothes to go home in as my jacket had stayed at the bar.

"The wallet is right there," he pointed to somewhere in the room that I didn't care to look as he took a nipple in his mouth sucking and biting as his hand pinched the other. I couldn't help but keep looking at us, what I thought would be stupid was proving to be the best porn I had ever watched.

"Oh God," I actually purred as he switched his mouth to my stomach, I had a feeling I knew where he was headed. When he passed my navel he looked up, almost as if asking for permission so I nodded.

He stuck out his tongue and licked greedily making my hip rise involuntarily. With one hand still playing with my nipple the other held me down as sucked, licked and nipped my flesh.

"Fuck, fuck," I came on his lips, good lord my body was starting to feel like jelly.

"My turn," he crawled up my body and entered me again. This time when he fucked me it wasn't for my pleasure, not that I didn't enjoy it, but this time he fucked me for his own completion. After a while he pulled out and pulled off the condom I didn't even see him put on and came on my chest.

Without another word he picked me up and carried me to his bathroom. Where he proceeded to wash both of us, as he took me up against the tiles. By the time he collapsed beside me, my brain wasn't able to process proper thought.

A.N: Hope you liked it…. Tel me and I'll give you Dimitri's thoughts on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N: Let there never be said that I don't love you guys… I just wrote this for you in a matter of hours so hope you enjoy this! Thank you to all my reviewers and for you guys that like unique stories I have another one that is also different from the everyday fic… go read it if you haven't already and tell me if you like that one too… okay here goes**_

Chapter 3

"Dimitri you are getting old boy," my mother's voice was getting louder through the phone… we had this discussion more times than I care to remember.

"Mamma I'm only twenty eight," I was far from old… maybe when I got to thirty eight she could call me old.

"But you don't even have a girl you like, I want a grandchild from you before I die," oh here we go with the drama act.

"Mother I have to go okay, tell the girls I said hi," there was no fucking way I'd give her a grandchild all that would do is cost me a lot when some bimbo took me to court.

"Maybe I should come to visit," by that what she meant was either bring some Russian girl she deemed fit or come here and scout the neighborhood.

"Mamma I would love to have you here, but right now I'm really busy with work… I'll come see you when I get vacation! Now I really have to go, I love you Mamma," it's not that I don't love my mother but I couldn't deal with her match making.

"And I'll love you even more when you give me a grandbaby, bye Dimka," she hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

I exhaled a loud breath just as Eddie walked in.

"Uh oh… I sense mother trouble in paradise," Eddie chuckled letting his body fall back into loveseat across from me.

"She insists I give her grandkids man, I can't it will ruin me," the children wouldn't really be the problem it would be the bimbos that gave birth that would.

"That's why I only call my mother on birthday and holidays, that way I don't have to deal with all that baby drama," Eddie said.

"I should try that, where's Chris?" I had skipped training today, but Eddie and Christian had gone. As Christian was new to MMA he couldn't afford to miss even one training, as Eddie and I had been doing it all our lives.

"He got delayed with the blond hair beauty from across the hall," he shrugged.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I like to see him suffer," he grinned.

Opening my phone to text I sent Chris a text 'Been there done that! Colder than a freezer!' and hit send.

A minute later he walked in.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure, actually needed a second that night, a lot of scream and no rain if you know what I mean," she honestly had been the worse, used half of my KY bottle just to get the bitch wet.

"But that is one piece of fine ass, maybe you should've tried it in front of the fireplace," as always Chris had to try and find a way to work around the issue.

"Hey Dimka did you talk to Dennis today?" Eddie asked.

"No! Why?" Dennis would sometimes train with us.

"Something about us going to see him at the club and then following him to an after party, I'm interested," Eddie sounded bored but deep down I knew he would never turn down a party.

"Me too, God knows I need the weekends to stay sane… this whole no sex during the week to not interfere with training its seriously making me consider dropping MMA," I don't doubt he would too.

"You are a whore," I told him.

"Hey nothing wrong with that, what can I do if the women can't get enough of me," he raised his hand in surrender.

"And look who's talking, Mr. I won't let a woman into my bed more than once," Eddie just shook his head.

"Hey there's enough of them in the world plus I like to expand my horizons," and if you let a woman into your bedroom more than once she starts to think she's got dib's on you, and that's just not the case.

"So are you going or not?" Chris was getting impatient.

"No, I'm not in the mood to deal with another bimbo tonight," I said.

"Let me guess, you called mamma bear?" Chris nailed it in the head.

"He did, and she wants grandbabies," Eddie loved to pick on me.

"Ah yes, that puts even little Chris down," he shuddered at something in his mind.

"It's not that, it's just I'm starting to get sick of all the promises you hear and when it's time for them to deliver you end up doing all the work and that is just boring," truth is I was starting to get tired of this game.

"I feel you, it's like… 'oh yeah I give the best blow jobs' and when you get home expecting the best blowjob you get a shower of spit and that just isn't cool man," Eddie's description was actually pretty accurate.

"I believe you guys are starting to go gay on me," between martial arts and now MMA Eddie and I had been getting ass for years now, Chris was new to this life. When I met him we became friends instantly and to Eddie a friend of mine was a friend of his… so we became the three musketeers than.

"Alright let me foresee your future… Dimitri is going to find his perfect match and she's going to fuck his brains out-

"You predicted that all of last month and you were wrong all those times, I think you should stick to your day job Mother Ozera," I chuckled at his antics.

"Oh come on man, to be a fuck stopper… lets go party, you know Dennis only likes you," Chris whined.

"Oh so that's why you keep me around? To get into parties? I'm hurt," I feigned hurt.

"Don't be a girl, you know we love you… you're like a friend with benefits, only these benefits gets us into parties," Eddie wiggled his eyebrow at me. Disturbing really.

"Fine," looking for Dennis' number I called him.

'Dimka my man,' he answered.

'I'm nobody's man, but I hear you have an after-party that promises?' I cut straight to the point.

'I do, Alberta has some trainees staying in her penthouse and she says the girls are looking for a good time,' Alberta was a MMA trainer and every once in a while she go scout for females from around the country and bring them to stay in her house, she would train them and they would either make it on their own or they would drop out and she would get a new batch. I had many good nights in her house… Alberta was an older lady that we all had major respect for.

'Okay I'm in, plus Eddie and Chris are coming too,' I added them as an afterthought making pillows fly my way.

'Okay man, I'm working tonight a Club Dhampir I'll leave your spot open,' by that he meant he would make sure he'd get us in.

'Bye Dennis,' I hung up my phone.

"Happy ladies," leaving them alone in my leaving room I went to my room to get a nap, as I was most likely to get no sleep at all at night.

By the time I woke up the boys had left to their own apartments and since I was already late I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. There was a down side to dressing up with high end stuff, gold diggers. Throwing on a simple black button down shirt and a pair of Armani jeans I finished my look with an Emporio jacket leaving my hair down I was ready in half an hour. This time when I walked back into my living room the boys were there again.

"About time Cinderella," Chris tapped his watch.

"I was sleeping," I countered.

"Oh now he's sleeping beauty than," Eddie chuckled.

"Let's go before I change my mind and you girls don't get to party," we left in my car.

"Hey Dennis," I greeted him when we got to the club.

"Hey Dimka go on in, we'll be out of here in an hour or so," Dennis ushered us in, there was no line anymore as the club had reached its full capacity.

"Anything worth looking at in there?" I asked before heading in.

"There's plenty but look at the VIP lounge, there should be plenty to look at up there," Dennis clapped me on the back as I passed him. The VIP lounge wasn't hard to spot as it sat up higher than the dance floor and the dark hair girl leaning over the railing caught my attention and apparently me and my friends had caught the little blonde attention as she pounced on the other two and the three of them looked right at us and the dark haired girl locked eyes with mine. Her luscious lips had me smirking with the possibilities but VIP meant she was probably a snobby bitch who wouldn't give me the time of day unless I flashed my wallet in her direction… looking elsewhere for entertainment I headed for the bar, Christian and Eddie followed me.

The girl behind the bar flirted with all three of us as she handed us our drinks. Disaronno on the rocks was my drink of choice tonight as I needed to stay sober until we got to the next party. Soon after I got my drink the girl I had laid eyes on when I walked in was now here right in front of me, she leaned closed=r to the bar and I got a whiff of her perfume and I'll be damned if she didn't smell fucking good. She said something to the girl behind the bar as if they knew each other and when the girl grinned at her I knew something was up.

"Help a lady out of her jacket?" she turned a dazzling smile on me; maybe my theory had been wrong.

"My pleasure," she turned her back to give access to her jacket and when I pulled that jacket off creamy tanned skin was revealed to me and the sudden urge to nip and lick that soft smooth skin had me hissing, and when the jacket came off completely and her luscious thighs were bare I was hard instantly.

"Like what you see?" she was openly flirting with me and right about now I could care less if I had to do all the work tonight I would fuck her senseless.

"Only other way that dress would look better would be on my bedroom floor," I whispered in her ear, I dropped the bait.

"I have to see that to know if I'll agree, but for now dance with me," and she took it, as I followed her I was mesmerized by the sway of her hips and the barely-there skirt that swished with her every move.

Looking for the boys I found Eddie being dragged to the dance floor by the blond girl with a baby face and the blonde that had pounced on the beauty ahead of me was sitting at a bar stool with Chris. They each looked good enough to eat… images of me taking all three girls at the same time had me abort ready to rip my jeans.

Waiting for her to make the first move I just stood there behind her, she apparently was well known here as it was obvious she knew the girl at the bar and when the DJ spotted her he blew a kiss her way before turning the music down so he could speak in the microphone.

"Ladies and dawgs someone get me my sunglasses, a star just entered the building, dang it's the whole constellation, Miss Mia… Little Lissa and sweet sweet Rose, dance for me ladies," some guys whistled and hollered so yes definitely a well-known girl, and yet I had not had the pleasure to meet her before tonight.

"Little Miss popular," I voiced my thoughts as I grabbed her waist and 'Love, Sex and Magic' started to play. Letting her know one of my many virtues I danced with her, moving my hips in tempo to hers. The skin on her thighs felt even smoother than they looked and I wanted nothing more than to wrap those legs around me as I pounded my cock in and out of her. And as she moved her butt against my rock hard erection images of her bent over filled my mind.

When Ludacris' What's Your Fantasy started playing it was like my thoughts in a song because fuck if I didn't want to lick her from her head to her toes… and I wouldn't mind fucking her in every way this song described. When she turned to face me her face was a bit flushed and her lips looked blood red as if she had been biting hard on it. Sex written on her face.

"I'm looking for a proper fuck, Are you up for it?" I had not been expecting that at all, so I grinned at her before leaning down and claiming her lips with mine, the feel of her lips shot pure adrenaline through me, and I wanted to take her right there and then. Holding her firmly in place with one hand behind her lower back I ran my hand down her creamy thigh and hooked my fingers under her knee and pulled it up to my hip, bringing her hot pussy up to my crotch, and she was hot.

"You are playing with fire little girl," I said as I rubbed my cock into her pussy.

"Oh you don't know? I'm an arsonist baby," when she looked up at me with those 'fuck me eyes' I knew there was no turning back from that point, I would have her tonight.

"How about we prove that theory than," suddenly I wanted very much to see that little black dress on my bedroom floor taking hold of her hand I made my way out the club, Dennis just shook his head as we walked passed him and mouthed 'lucky bastard' to me. I was taking us to my hummer when I felt resistance from her.

"Where ever we go we take my car," she said. A girl who pushed her own wheels just made her all that much hotter.

"But my car is right there," undoing my alarm my hummer blinked at us, just a couple feet away.

"And mine is right there," a blue Camaro, brand new by the looks of it, started… a girl after my own heart. "Mine or I go back in the club."

"Yours it is than," we changed directions and headed to her car, this night was getting more interesting by the minute… beside her blue Camaro sat a red one and a green one, almost identical except the green one had racer stripes on it. When we got inside she made me put my address on her GPS and though I hesitated it's not like I gave her my apartment number. She took out her phone and called on Siri.

"Siri text Mia and Lissa, say I'm out and that I'll be home soon," I hoped it wouldn't be too soon.

"Yes, I'll text Mia and Lissa for you," Siri answered her command and she put the car in drive.

"Hopefully not too soon," I grinned as I moved in on her neck, kissing and sucking as my hand was drawn back to her creamy thighs. By the time I reached her hot pussy I hit gold, she was soaked.

"No KY needed," I chuckled as my finger entered her with ease, pressing softly on her hard clit as my finger slipped in and out she almost crashed onto a pole as her velvety wall clamped down on my finger, god I so wanted to feel her do that around my cock.

"I thought girls could multi-task," I couldn't help but tease her, as my finger continued its exploit inside her hot wet pussy.

"I can, you just caught me by surprise," she refused to look at me as I kept finger fucking her while she drove; thankfully it wasn't a long drive. When the car slowed down at the parking garage to my building I pulled out my fingers and got out of the car and did something I don't do often, I licked my fingers and her taste had me actually suck them.

We barely made into my apartment as she was giving as much as she was receiving, kissing and digging her nails into my side. I was willing to bet she would be a fun fuck.

She was impatient to get my jacket off and my shirt soon followed, I was impressed she hadn't ripped it open, she was gaping open mouthed at my chest apparently she liked what she saw.

"This dress of yours should be banned by law," I ripped her flimsy underwear right off her body.

"Shut up and fuck me," I was one for foreplay as a wet pussy feels much better than a dry one, but she wasn't wet she was soaked and if she wanted to fuck who was I to deny her that, grabbing her by the waist and dropped her on my dining table pulling her but to the edge I slammed into her, her pussy felt tight around me and she hissed at the intrusion and I could have given her a minute to adjust but instead I gave her what she asked for and kept on pounding in and out.

"Feel the burn yet?" I grinned as I fucked her tight pussy.

"Oh fuck," I could tell she was getting close, and I wanted to see her face as she came apart with my cock inside her, the truth of a girl's orgasm was in her face, after many tries I had it down to science. Raising her legs up I crossed her ankles in front of my chest and this position made her feel even tighter around me.

"Oh fuck yeah," her mouth slacked a bit and her eyes rolled back a bit before she closed them, she clamped hard on my cock as her orgasm over powered her senses and I kept moving in and out as I lowered her legs to one side and flipped her onto her stomach as I kept my rhythm up. When she threw her head back I couldn't resist grabbing her hair and tugging hard on it I brought head back up against my chest.

"You like that," I told her and she moaned, the sexiest sound I've heard in all my many ears of this. "Oh this might actually be fun for a change," I hadn't intended for that to come out loud but she didn't say anything so I kept going as if it never happened, I made her come one more time in my dining table before picking her up and bringing her to my bed she laughed when I dropped her, no doubt at the mirrored ceiling..

"You won't be laughing long," I said while grabbing the soft material of her dress and ripping it open, no it wasn't necessary but it was hot.

"That was a five hundred dollar dress," for this little amount of fabric, she had been ripped off.

"The wallet is right there," I pointed to somewhere in the room that didn't matter because I wouldn't mind taking the tab on this one, five hundred was nothing compared to the vision of her creamy breasts in front of me. I couldn't help but close my lips around one nipple and pinch the other as she gave soft mewls and purrs as her eyes fixated on the mirror above us. Suddenly I wanted a taste of her direct from the pot, another thing I didn't normally do with complete strangers.

"Oh God," she purred fueling my decision when I got to her navel I looked up at her and she nodded my permission, sticking out my tongue I licked with fervor and her hip came up off the bed, holding her down with one hand I kept my other busy with her rock hard nipple… licking and sucking and fucking her with my tongue as she continued her soft mewls and purrs.

"Fuck, fuck," she came on my lips and I sucked greedily as she rode out the waves of her third orgasm of the night.

"My turn," my balls were starting to hurt and I desperately needed release, crawling up her body I entered her again, and as I fucked her this time I could care less if she came or not… right now her body was a means to an end and I was sure it would be a happy ending. I fucked her for a while and suddenly I wanted to see my cum on her so I pulled and took off the condom and finished on her chest, looking down at her sprawled on my bed with her chest covered in my cum she was the sexiest woman I have ever fucked. Not caring to give that chain of thought any more fuel I picked her up and took her to my shower and washed both of us, and in there I did something I had never done before, I fucked her up against the tiles without a condom… and fuck it was the best sex I had. Feeling her pussy walls on my skin felt like heaven, after the shower I took her one more time on my bed before she literally passed out next to me. Never had I met a woman that could keep up with my libido and I'll be damned but Chris was right, I had met my match… too bad she would never see the inside of this room again.

A.N: So my bf is off to work and I'm bored so I wrote this for you… tell me what you think? Love it or hate it I would like to hear from you… now if you'll excuse me I'm off to go take a cold shower(just kidding guys)… peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N: Hey guys thank you so much for taking the time to review my story… now it's my turn to take some time to thank you… in the end I'll personally thank each of you… let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

Chapter 4

Best dream in the whole world, actually best sleep ever too!

Waking up I dint want to open my eyes, my whole being was at peace and fully rested… but as sleep started to slowly lose its grip on me I started to realize the light seeping into the room was doing so in the wrong side and the bed was way too warm for a February day, it wasn't until I was pulled flush against a warm strong body that I was brought to full awareness as the memories of the best sex I had returned to me.

Shit it was morning and I had stayed here… fuck fuck fuck I needed to get home a.s.a.p. Pulling his arm off my naked body I shimmied out of his bed and started looking for my clothes, fuck again as I found my underwear ripped and my dress too, he was still sleeping and I was trying my damn best to not let him wake up and find me still here, still naked.

Waking out of his bedroom I found just what I needed out in his dining room/ living room, pulling his shirt over my head it turned out to be longer than my dress on me I threw on his jacket on top of that, finding my phone on the floor I took it and my keys and left in a hurry, not really looking where I was going I ran right into Lissa's blue eyed god.

"Must have been a good night if he let you stay?" he cocked an eyebrow at me, damn him for knowing how to do that.

"Please don't tell him you saw me, I think we kind of passed out," suddenly I was panicked that he would find out I stayed.

"He's gonna know when he finds his jacket and shirt are gone," he was smirking now, as if fully enjoying my distress.

"Please," I begged, it's not like I'd ever see either of them again.

"Maybe, I like having stuff to pick on him about," fine I didn't have enough time to stay here and argue.

"Fine, whatever," I sidestepped him and had just gotten in the elevator when he shouted something to me.

"Thank your friend for me and I'll keep your secret," but the elevator door closed before I could reply. Getting in my car I put my phone to charge as it was dead, Lissa and Mia must have called a gazillion times each… I will be surprised if they haven't called my father into this.

I was almost home when the phone rang in a ringtone I was not familiar with, picking up the phone I realized my stupid mistake… I had his phone, as mine I now noticed had stayed in my car last night.

Shit and fuck didn't quite sound right for this situation… looking at the phone I saw the picture of a pretty woman by the name of Tasha… debating if I should or not answer, the phone stopped ringing. By the time I parked my car inside the garage the phone rang again… the same stupid bimbo… this time I answered.

"Hello," I did a sweet voice.

"Hello?" she sounded confused.

"I said that," still keeping my voice sweet.

"Is Dimitri there?" she asked.

"No I took his phone by mistake, can I take a message?" I was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Who is this?" her voice demanding.

"I'm Rose, who are you?" I said in a singsong voice.

"I am his girlfriend, and I want to know right now why you have my man's phone?" Bitch did not just go there with me.

"Really? You are his girlfriend? And he knows this?" this time I couldn't hold back the laugh.

"Of course he does, I'm calling the police so they can track the GPS to retrieve his stolen phone," bitch did go there.

"Listen sweetheart, hate to break it to you but I'm the girl your man fucked all night long until we both passed out from exhaustion… so you might want to inform your said man that he has a girlfriend," I heard her shriek before I hit the end call on his phone.

Something squeezed my heart, I don't know why but I was jealous that he had a girlfriend… but if he did, than that made him no better than Mason and Aaron… Dimitri, as I now knew his stupid name, was nothing but a cheater.

I tiptoed my way into the house as to not wake up the girls… walking by the fridge I stopped in front of it to look at our rules one more time… and to my dismay I had broken them.

1-Never call

2-Never give real number

3-Never go for seconds

4-Never stay the night… yeah can you say epic fail.

5-Never bring him home

6-Never go in his car

7-Never without protection… shit! There was no condom in the bathroom.

8-Never go for sloppy seconds

9-Never learn his name… and I now knew his stupid name.

10-NEVER FALL IN LOVE!

Three rules for one guy… granted he was a fucking expert in bed… but that was no excuse. Thankfully I made it to my room without being caught and when I lay on bed I found myself not wanting a shower, the smell of him on me was a lulling smell… and plus he had washed me so I didn't need one right now.

Taking the jacket off I lay in my bed still in his shirt, and I'll be damned if his cologne didn't fit him just right.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up with Mia and Lissa jumping on my bed like two year olds.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Mia shouted.

"Yeah we want to talk," Lissa giggled.

"Only if you two start acting like your age," I groaned, not really wanting to wake up just yet as the dream of a sexy Russian rubbing suntan lotion on me was much better than being trampled on by girls.

"Come on, I'm in a good mood, wakey wakey," Lissa finally dropped on her ass.

"And does that have anything to do with a certain blue eyed god?" I pretended to gag as I pushed the blanket off of my body, earning me gasps from both my friends.

"What?" I asked looking at my body trying to figure out why the gasps.

"Is that shirt from the imported goods guy?" Mia gave a knowing smirk.

"He ripped my dress," I shrugged, it was no big deal.

"Are you going to give it back?" Lissa cocked and eyebrow at me.

"No, I think I just found me a new sleep-in shirt, it's real comfy."

"Of course it's comfy… it's Armani," Mia said.

"No shit, she's right," Lissa pulled me forward to check the tag behind my neck.

"So how was your night Lis?" I asked trying to get the attention away from me.

"Fucking awesome, wish I could have stayed longer but hey rules are rules," Lissa shrugged.

"What about you Mia?" she looked really uncomfortable with my question.

"What happened?" Lissa asked when Mia remained silent.

"I hum… I a… I- shit ibrokearule," she mumbled.

"What?" Lissa was shocked and honestly I was relieved.

"I broke a rule, I'm sorry it's just everything was so perfect and when he asked if he could see me again I actually want to so I gave him my number," she looked ashamed.

"You know he is never going to call right?" Lissa huffed.

"Actually," she waved the phone with a smug look on her face.

"He did not?" I smiled in disbelief.

"Well fine he didn't call but he texted," she yelped when Lissa tackled her for the phone.

"Oooh," Lissa must have liked what she read.

"Come on I wanna know too," matter of fact I wanted to know.

"No, that's private," Mia tried to grab the phone but I held her back.

"Good morning beautiful, hope your night was as good as mine… hope to see soon… Eddie' Oooh look at that, two rules," Lissa read the text out loud and not that I would admit it but it was cute… just then a cell rang and Lissa reached for it.

"Who's Chris Rose?" she asked just as she answered _his_ phone. "Hello?" shit I was so busted.

"You called us don't ask me who I am," she paused and the person said something that left her mouth hanging open.

"Who is it?" Mia asked.

"Rose whose phone is this?" she asked me.

I groaned in response.

"Rose you took his phone," she screeched.

"It was an accident," I motioned for the phone and she handed it to me. "Hello."

'Not only did you take his shirt and jacket but you take his phone too, tsk tsk' the laugh and the voice told me that this was the guy I ran into this morning.

"Not on purpose," I huffed.

'Something tells me he wants his phone back,' I could hear the smile on his voice.

"Well I-

'Hey gorgeous,' his Russian accent sent shivers down my spine.

"Who is this?" no, I didn't need to ask.

'I'm the guy who wants his phone back,' I was in big trouble… just his voice was doing things to me.

"I can drop it off somewhere," I guess there was no escaping seeing him again.

'I take it that my address is still in your GPS its apartment 7. If I'm not home just leave it under the mat.'

"Fine, I'm turning it off now, don't want your girlfriend calling again," and before he could say anything I hung up on him and shut off his phone.

"Alright, out with it," I said to my friends… I could see about a hundred questions in each of their faces.

"I don't know what you mean, apparently I'm the only one who didn't break any of OUR rules, I have some therapy to do," Lissa got off my bed and left my room.

"Guess her night wasn't as good as ours," Mia giggled.

"No that's not it, she's right though I ended up breaking three of our rules," I hung my head in shame.

"Which of the three?" Mia's question wasn't judging more curious but it still made me feel like shit.

"Well I know his stupid name, and I stayed there until morning… not because I wanted we kind of just passed out-

"Oh my God… for real?" she interrupted me.

"Yeah."

"That has yet to happen to me, but then again I always run out," I could see her mind going a mile a minute, no doubt passing out after sex was now in her to do list.

"Well I didn't want to stay all night but I didn't want to run out either… he made me cum so many times I can't remember how many," and just remembering that had me wanting it again.

"So did you give him your number?" she asked.

"No."

"Than what rule did you break?"

"We had sex without a condom," again I hung my head in shame.

"Lissa will flip a lid," she giggled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be? I broke the rules too and honestly I want to break another because I'll be damned but I want to see him again," guess we were both in trouble.

A.N: alright guys tell me what you think of this… next up we'll hear from the boys check on how they are doing without the girls… and now let me give some shout out to the best people in the world… who you may ask, why you of course!

Chapter 1 (Even though it was just an idea you gave me your support which is why this is being posted now)

Louise, Deliciouse (my faithful reviewer) ranim (also my faithful) vampzgirl (faithful too) elly, Kim, SpiritFighting, LanaW.81, NecholeEJ (also a faithful) CV broken-hearted girl, loventherussian17 (love my faithful) realtor1

Chapter 2 (Extra love for the people who came back for seconds)

Yassie, NecholeEJ, alexamarie1105, Deliciouse, halfdemonjayoh, missa27, vampzgirl, loventherussian17, inebelikov (I was hoping you'd come around), darksunshine24, sinthiaLove, only the lucky, ashleyr2468, ranim, Dimka's biatch

Chapter 3 (For thirds and you own my heart)

Ranim, loventherussian17, a-black-Roza, GleeMajor05, only the lucky, nefarious1972, Brooklyn, demi, Deliciouse, NecholeEJ, SinthiaLove, ashleyr2468, vampzgirl, inebelikov, caza101, sue, lavander

Thank you, thank you… hope to hear more from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: okay guys let me start by apologizing for the delay in updates… I'm leaving for Brasil this Wednesday so I had to take extra shifts in order to have enough money to go there as shit is extremely expensive there. But anyway my computer is going with me so I promise to write as much as I can but I can't promise to update until I get back three weeks from now… I'll try but like I said I can't promise. Same goes for my other story… see you guys later. Oh and thank you so much for all your kind words… proper thanks are in the end of this chapter.

Chapter 5

"Good Lord," was all that came out of my mouth once images of last night flooded my mind. The bed was empty however and I don't remember having kicked her out. Hell, for the first time ever I was disappointed to wake up to an empty bed.

"Wake up sleepy head," not the voice I wanted to hear right now.

"Go away Chris," not only did I have a raging hard on but I was naked and exhibitionism was not my forte.

"How was your night?" he asked ignoring my request.

"If you aren't leaving at least go away so I can make myself decent," he turned as if to say something but decided better on it and left me alone.

Minutes later when I went out to my kitchen in search of some much needed coffee I found Eddie and Chris sprawled out on my couch.

"Don't you have a life? Or at least something else better to do than to bother me this early on a Sunday morning?" they were my friends but they seriously needed some boundaries.

"It's actually nine am, it's not early," Chris wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You know you love us," Eddie pouted.

"Okay both of you are disturbing," I said moving over to get some coffee started. "Plus on Sunday morning, the day I like to sleep until five in the evening, I don't love anyone," I grunted and to make matters worse I was famished.

"Not even the little beauty that ran out of here earlier on nothing but your shirt? And I have to say that that shirt looked a million times better on her," Chris grinned.

"She left this morning?" I was confused, granted we had sex until the sky lightened but I didn't think she had stayed.

"Yeah made me promise not to tell, but you know me," he shrugged.

"Wow Dimka you let a girl spend the night?" Eddie was genuinely surprised.

"I passed out," was the only answer they were going to get out of me.

Where had I left my phone? Retracing last night's steps I remembered walking in with it on my hand but had no memory of it after that, so it had to be here somewhere in this living room.

"Hey one of you call my phone, I can't remember where I left it last night?"

"Maybe it's in the pocket of your jacket, which she took too by the way," Chris laughed. I swear that kid is mental.

"Just call it! It was in my hand so it has to be around here somewhere," so imagine my surprise when a female voice answered. Chris had his phone on speaker.

'Hello?' I did not know that voice.

"Who is this?" Chris asked.

'You called us don't ask me who I am,' came a snappy reply.

"I called my friend, and you sound too sexy to be him," He was having fun with this.

'Who is it?' someone asked in the background.

'Rose whose phone is this?' she asked without bothering to mute the call.

Rose must have done something because the next question out of her mouth made me chuckle.

'Rose you took his phone,' she screeched, making Eddie and I flinch.

'It was an accident,' now her voice I recognized. 'Hello.'

"Not only did you take his shirt and jacket but you take his phone too, tsk tsk' Chris laughed.

'Not on purpose,' she huffed, she even sounded cute.

"Something tells me he wants his phone back," he smiled at me, for as long as I knew him I knew he was concocting an evil plan.

'Well I-

Deciding to end her discomfort I spoke up, "Hey gorgeous," I greeted.

'Who is this?' oh so she wanted to play this game.

"I'm the guy who wants his phone back," could I be lucky enough to see her again? What the fuck… snap out of it. Something was seriously wrong with me.

'I can drop it off somewhere,' a part of me was jumping for joy.

"I take it that my address is still in your GPS its apartment 7. If I'm not home just leave it under the mat," but damn it if I didn't want to be home for this.

'Fine, I'm turning it off now, don't want your girlfriend calling again,' Girlfriend? But before I could ask what she was talking about she had already hung up.

"Girlfriend?" all three of us asked at the same time.

"Beats me," I shrugged as I poured me some coffee.

"Tasha maybe, she's the only one that blows up your phone," Eddie said as he helped himself to my coffee… in my mind I was growling at him.

"Dude just fuck her already," Chris threw his hands up in a clear sign of frustration.

"One might think you are talking about a common whore and not your own sister," I sipped my coffee… yes definitely heaven on earth.

"I know she's my sister but I swear if you keep ignoring her one of this days she is going to rape you," that sad thing is that he was being serious too.

I kicked the guys out faking a headache, they weren't happy but they knew I had to be one hundred percent for Monday training… as it was the most brutal of them all. Unfortunately for me images of a certain brunette moaning and writhing underneath me had me to the point of blue balls.

Monday morning found me in a foul mood.

"Alright guys you know what to do," Alberta barked out orders to the gym.

"Where's Coach Mark?" Eddie asked.

"Out sick, so you are my bitch today," Alberta grinned at us.

Mark was a good coach but Alberta was the best out there. And she was also a friend to me.

"Dimitri can I have a word?" she gave me a smile… rare things for the tough Bert, as all the guys called her.

"If its crappy news, don't bother," I honestly didn't mean to snap but my mood was shit right now.

"I just scored you fight with Minotauro Nogueira, so show a little more appreciation ," that was the opportunity of a life time. There a many ufc/mma fighters out there but only a few a well-known and Alberta had gotten me a chance to be up there… once you fight a well-known guy like Minotauro your name gets out there. So I gave her one of my rarest smiles.

"That's more like it, warm up I wanna see if you've gotten rusty since that last time you took me on," feeling a bit better I did my warm up and met Alberta in the ring which she won of course as I had been raised to respect women and even if we were in a ring I couldn't bring myself to hit her.

"Let's hope you don't hold back when it comes to Minotauro," she walked away shaking her head.

I managed to keep my brain brunette free until about six in the afternoon but the moment I stepped into my apartment she was back… sighing dejectedly I went to take a shower, unfortunately for me she had been in this room too. And for the first time in my life I wanked to images of her naked body. Not wanting to see or talk to anyone I just went to sleep.

Much to my dismay Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday followed along the same lines as Monday had… only difference was that Tuesday morning my phone was tucked underneath the mat on my front door and I was getting so distracted with thoughts of 'her' that Alberta had knocked me out cold on Thursday's practice.

On Friday she told me that she would call off the fight, as I wasn't ready to face a named champion. And as a date hadn't been set for the fight she could do just that, fuck if Ibrahim ever came to see me train and I was knocked out by a girl he would surely pull off his investments and stop sponsoring me. And that just wouldn't do.

"Dimitri what is it?" she asked me just as I was about to walk out of the gym.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that something is definitely wrong with you as I have seen you fight, among the girls I train you are known as a god so tell me boy, what is distracting you?"

"Nothing I can't get out of my system over the weekend," and that is what I had to do… find another girl to take home and be done with this obsession over Rose.

"You better, you are worse than beginners this week and that is unacceptable for a fighter in your rank," she walked off and I headed home.

'Hey sexy,' she purred in my ear, effectively waking me up.

'How did you get in?' I asked dumbly, not that I cared all that mattered was that she was here.

'Couldn't get you out of my mind, but I can go if you don't want me here," she pouted.

Switching our positions I took her bottom lip into my mouth, her body felt so right under mine. Without the restrains of clothes I was suddenly inside her sweet hot pussy, feeling her squeeze me lightly was my undoing and I came long and hard.

Only the hot sticky liquid landed on my abs.

"Fuck," I cursed out loud, not that there was anyone to hear me… as it turns out this dream with Rose actually turned into a wet dream when I came on myself, effectively making a mess on my sheets.

Shit I needed to get her off my system and do it quickly… suddenly tonight couldn't come quick enough.

I ran five miles, had lunch with boys, ignored seven phone calls from home and even went shopping. And yet the day dragged ass.

By the time I parked my hummer on the club's parking lot I was cranky and extremely horny… my mind screamed for a repeat of last Saturday but there was no way in hell I was eating left overs.

'Liquor Store' was the club of choice as Club Dhampir was out of the question, if I saw her I might break my most sacred rule and that just wouldn't do.

Walking in to the club I breathed a sigh of relief as there wasn't one familiar face in sight… I wasn't even properly in the club before a blonde butterface approached me.

"Are you alone?" was the first thing out of her mouth… whatever happened to 'hi how are you?'

"So far," I needed a drink as she was the perfect definition of women butterface… she has a smoking banging body 'but her face', she could definitely use a plastic surgeon.

"What a shame that is," she cooed as she followed me to the bar.

"It hasn't been a very good week," I whispered in her ear as the music only allowed for mouth to ear conversation as it was too loud.

"Perhaps you'd like to go somewhere where I can make all your problems disappear," not likely as I was out of brown paper bags to put over her face. But who was I to turn down a night of sex… especially if it would help get 'her' off of my brain.

"My place?" and a sultry smile was all I got for an answer. Once inside my car she started to rub her hand over my crotch and before we hit the first set of lights she had my cock out and in her mouth, now voyeurism is not my forte but I was always up for a little adventure… only my mind wasn't in this at all. And her sloppiness was about as unattractive as watching my grandma take out her teeth for its nightly cleaning.

Plus there was also the fact that she hadn't even kissed my mouth yet but had been all over my cock… perhaps this was a REAL bad idea.

I was thankful to pull up to my garage.

"Oh baby I can't wait to have your big cock inside me," she purred in my ear making me shudder with the grossness of it all but she took it as a shiver of anticipation… and I wasn't going to burst her little happy bubble.

When we got to my room and we got into it, turned out that my 'big cock' didn't even feel tight inside her and constant flashes of Rose's beautiful face was killing whatever pretense I was pretending here. Her face actually got me hard but the fact that it wasn't her body I was touching was just killing the mood.

"Get out," a growl unfamiliar to my ears slipped my lips.

"What? Why?" she whined, which only served to irritate me more.

"I didn't stutter, GET OUT," I bellowed.

"Whatever you're not even good in bed," she huffed as she put her clothes back on and left in a huff.

I could care less if she thought I was good in bed or not, my hand was a tighter grip that her pussy could ever provide… I waited until the door slammed shut before I went into my shower; I was in serious need to wash all her slobber off of my body.

As I scrubbed myself raw I felt a different feeling start to creep into my veins, suddenly I wanted 'her' here, not for sex but for the warmth of her body… last Saturday had been the best sleep I've ever gotten. But was it sudden? No, if I was to be honest this warm fuzzy feeling towards a girl I knew nothing about, had begun sometime a day or two ago.

Shit I was in a shit load of trouble; this feeling was completely new to me. I had never wanted the company of a woman in my life as I now wanted her… suddenly I wanted to know her.

Fuck me.

A.N: I was absolutely humbled by all the reviews I got for my last chapter… over 30 I believe… never in my wildest dream did I think this possible.

NecholeEJ, demivempire8, ashley2468, kyoko minion, dimitri007, twivampacademyfan, deliciouse, ranim, sinthiaLove, vampzgirl, caxa101, the girl that runs the world, IneBelikov, rangarose, lavander, demi, Maris Belikov, gleemajor05, Kelly Vamp, A Black Roza, ceekaay96, mademoisellesnow, bros b4 hoes, chelseajaybaybeh, syd, rozaxdimitri, readsalot8

You guys are the reason I write! See you when I get back from vacation (hopefully before then but will see)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so this is my final attempt to post this here… getting super enraged with this site and how I have to keep recovering my password and my post won't load. Let's try again… for the god knows how many times.

I wanna dance

Lissa didn't speak to either Mia or me at all Sunday. Sucks because Sunday is sacred to us, it's sort of our little time to either gloat or completely ignore the previous night. But regardless it's our time together.

Monday morning we got 'hello' but that was all, not even a good morning. This wasn't the first time but each time felt just as crappy as the last, but when you live with other girls little misunderstandings are bound to happen… but true friendships bounced back. Always!

But right now I had more pressing matters; I had to return a stupid cell phone that I stupidly took by mistake. If Lissa didn't come around in the next day or so I would bring her around.

I drove to his apartment today but didn't have the guts to go up, the Hummer I saw on the parking lot was now parked here and I didn't want to see him again. I waited for half an hour or so but he didn't leave so I went to work. After work I went back and this time his car was gone so I went in. I made it to his door when I heard his sexy accented voice disagreeing with something 'Eddie' said, Mia's Eddie, he just laughed it off… but I… I felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Shit,' I cursed in my head. Looking for an escape as they would round the corner any second, looking for a whole to burry myself in I spotted the 'DO NOT ENTER' room, and no I was no authorized personnel but I tried the handle anyway. Thanking any entity that would listen for the unlocked door.

I listened for them to dissipate, Dimitri told them that as much he liked to sweat he definitely did not like the smell of it and was going in his apartment alone for a shower, the fact that he emphasized 'Alone' told me that his companions tried to follow.

"Alright Chris see you later," the guy Dimitri had called Eddie walked away.

"Yeah, later," and at the sound of two more doors closing I breathed a sigh of relief as I slowly opened the door, and stepped out of the electric room.

"Stalk much?" fuck, I whirled around to come face to face with Lissa's Blue-eyed god.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"I live here," he answered in the same tone of voice while pointing to door number 6.

"Of course you do," I muttered.

"Your toy is in the shower, but I can let you in," he waved a key in front of my face.

"No, that won't be necessary, just returning this- wait? How did you know I was here?"

"Your car is out in the lot and the elevator and hallway smells of your perfume, I have a keen nose and sight," he shrugged.

"Whatever," I shook myself and moved to door 7, I couldn't linger as I didn't want to see 'him'. "You didn't see me," I told him as I made to leave.

"No so fast princess, this time I'll only keep your secret if I get something in return," he grabbed hold of my arm.

"Sorry no sloppy seconds, you had Lissa you can't have me," I pulled my arm from his grip; he seemed a bit shocked at my strength.

"Not what I meant, give me her number," he was all business now, which gave him a brooding look.

"Not a chance," my answer was quick and short.

"Thought so, give her mine than."

"Why?" I dint mean to snap like that but I NEEDED TO LEAVE.

"Because I want to see her again," he stated a fact..

"Will never happen, we don't repeat," just than noise could be heard from behind door number 7 and he did something that had me in panic… he moved towards the door of my doom.

"Okay, okay," I grabbed his arm to keep him in place. His only response was to raise his eyebrow at me.

"I'll take your number, but I can't promise you she'll call… she's not on speaking terms with me right now," damn him and his annoying way.

"Good enough, give me your phone," I handed him my phone all the while stealing glances at door number seven

"Oh and Rose?"

"Yeah," I answered without looking at him.

"Tasha is my sister, and not his girlfriend," he said handing me my phone back.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just 'cause," and before I could even reply he went into his apartment leaving me all alone here.

Taking one final glance at door number seven I left their building… for the last time.

This week was rough, Lissa was still doing her best to ignore us and it was starting to hurt now, yes we had our misunderstandings before but they never lasted any more than a day or two, but today is Saturday and tomorrow makes a week.

My period came yesterday so PMS was the queen in our house… and tonight we were supposed to veg out all day and night but even the wheather didn't agree today… it was surprisingly warm for a winter day.

I made my way down to the kitchen feeling like someone walking down death roll… yes dramatic but hey it's how I feel now.

"Morning," I greeted my two best friends.

"Morning Rose," Mia offered me a smile so I smiled back.

"I'm sorry," Lissa sighed.

Oh so she finally comes around.

"You should be," I snapped. Yes I wanted my friend back but I was mad now.

"Rose," Mia's voice was a warning.

"No Mia, she's right! I'm sorry I've been avoiding you guys all week but I've been so mad at you guys… I mean what's the point of those," she pointed to the fridge. "If you won't follow them… I mean you have no idea how badly I wanted to say fuck it all to hell and back and stay with him… but no, I couldn't help but think how disappointed you guys would've been with me so he excused himself to go to the bathroom and I bolted. Was gone before he came out," she wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"I'm sorry too, I'll change my number first thing Monday morning," I could tell it pained Mia to say this but I also knew she would follow through with her word… Friends over dick any day.

"I'm sorry too, though I passed out so I didn't break that rule on purpose," I shrugged.

"What?" Lissa's eyes grew large with curiosity.

"We had sex for hours, he gave me multiple orgasms and I passed out," I smirked… really happy for the first time this week… I had my friend back.

"For real?" her eyes got even bigger. "That never happened to me."

"Don't feel too bad, I'm jealous too," Mia laughed.

"Only problem is that I doubt I'll ever find another like that," I sighed dejectedly.

"Eddie was great too, but next Saturday we'll find something else to gloat about," Mia tried being optimistic.

"I was thinking of giving Dennis a go, I mean he's sexy enough," Lissa surprised me.

"Seriously?" I had thought about it too but I liked the idea of the guys being total strangers I would most likely never cross paths with afterwards.

"Yeah, Mia said Lev was alright… plus blue eyes have been plaguing my sleep, I'm starting to grow bags under my eyes," can't say I knew exactly how she felt because I had had one dream with the Russian god but that was just that and if it wasn't for this talk now I had forgotten about him.

Well not completely but he wasn't the star of my dreams and thoughts of Lissa being mad at me had ruled my week.

"Dad's birthday is next Saturday, I have no idea what to get him," I said bringing the conversation to more pressing matter.

"A scarf," Mia and Lissa said at the same time. All three of us burst out laughing… I mean what do you get a man who has virtually everything?

"That man had more scarfs than New York has yellow cabs," I said.

"More like more scarfs than Tokyo has citizens," Lissa giggled.

"Okay so no scarfs, I'm keeping my gift a secret," Mia smirked.

"Whatever we give him he probably already has," the ringing of my phone interrupted what I was saying.

"Speaking of the devil," I smiled showing the girls who was calling.

"Hi daddy," I greeted.

'How's my favorite woman?'

"Better now, how was Vegas?"

'A huge success of course, I wanna see you girls at club Dhampir this weekend, it's not every day that a man turns the big 40.'

"Are you actually celebrating your birthday old man?" I giggled.

'I wanna see my girls and I can't do that at all this week as I'm on my way to Russia for the week, I'll be back some time Saturday afternoon so you girls better be there next Saturday.'

"Okay daddy, I miss you… can't you come see us before you head to Russia?" I pouted.

'Can't kiz, something went wrong there, I'm actually already sitting in the jet,' he didn't specify so I didn't ask… deep down I knew that not all his business were legal, especially if he was dealing in Russia but I loved him no matter what.

"Okay daddy, we'll see you next Saturday."

"Oh and kiz, tell the girls no gifts okay.'

"Okay daddy, whatever you say, I love you."

'I love you longer,' and he hung up.

"What did he say?" Mia asked.

"He said he's headed to Russia and won't see us until next Saturday so we better be at club Dhampir and he also said

"No presents," we said together. After all he said the same thing for the past five years.

The rest of the weekend was spent laughing and pigging out over ice-cream and chocolate, and chocolate ice-cream and chick flicks and 300 for the Spartan's abs and Troy for Brad Pitts' butt. Oh and eclipse from the twilight saga for Jacob's abs too. Who cares if he was a baby still, for him I'd be a pedophile.

The following week I had no thoughts of Lissa to chase away thoughts of a certain Russian that I wanted to take for a second test drive.

But so long as I occupied my mind with something he would stay forgotten, so I took up classes at the gym in the afternoon, and even watched the food channel to try some new dishes. Only time I had to think about him was before bed and even then I was too tired to give it too much thought.

"Hey Rose," Mia approached me on Thursday before I left for the gym.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I should ask that to you, I haven't seen you this week," she looked at me with worry.

"I gained five pounds this weekend," LIE.

"Aham sure, anyway Stan called and asked if we can dance for daddy's birthday. He said last week was weak and he wants to make sure next Saturday is the best yet," she chose to ignore my lie and for that I was thankful. She had gone through with what she had said and changed her number so no more Eddie for her but I felt deeply guilty for wanting to see Dimitri again.

"Yeah sure, its daddy's birthday so it's not like we can pick up guys anyway," a small sense of relief washed over me, yes I wanted sex but I wanted it with him. Shit… I'm in trouble! I just admitted something I had been denying for days.

"True that, see you later," she walked back to her room and I left to the gym.

Finally the time came to see daddy. Mia, Lissa and I had on matching outfits… boy shorts and a halter top that left our whole midriff bare.

"Happy birthday old man," I yelled jumping on him.

"Thank you baby girl, I think we'll have full house before 11 if people keep pouring in," his smile lit up the room.

"Ibrahim Mazur's birthday bash is the place to be seen, happy birthday dad," Lissa took my place in his arms.

"Hmm is good to see you Vasilisa," he hugged her back.

"I have hugs to give too you know," Mia pouted.

"Oh my, than give me some," Abe chuckled.

"Happy birthday dad," she laughed.

"If you Girls are ready, I'm off to start," Niko smiled.

"Let's get it started in here," Mia sang and we all laughed.

The whole wall behind the bar was a trick mirror, from the back room we could watch the people in the club… and daddy was right, we would hit full capacity early tonight. Without my conscious approval my eyes scanned the club for my imported good but he was nowhere to be seen… better this way.

"Ladies and Dawgs I'm your man DJ Nikko and if you are in here than you know how to party," he screamed into the mike and the crowd roared. Nikko knew how to work a crowd.

"Now the reason for this night is to celebrate a great man, without him we wouldn't have the hottest club in the country, its Abe's birthday bash peeps," again the crowd erupted into cheers. "But I know why the smell of testosterone is dominating tonight, give it up for my favorite girls in the world Miss Mia, Little Lissa and sweet sweet Rose," cat calls and whistles exploded louder than the background music as we made our way to the raised platforms around the club.

This isn't that type of club so it's not like we are going to do routines or anything like that, but we did get to pick guys to come up and dance with us… and it was fun as I quite enjoy being the center of attention.

Once the music starts we dance, we kind of work as the first dancers on the dance floor, and soon everyone is dancing too… some try to mimic us while others do their own thing, it's a nice high. Looking down at the crowd around me for a suitable dance partner I chose one, leaning down I stretched my arm out towards him for him to climb up and dance with me. The next series of events happened so fast I barely had time to process what was happening before all hell broke loose.

Instead of helping the guy up onto the platform someone else tugged me down from my place landing me hard on my feet, harder still was the hit against my cheek that sent me crashing down on my ass. Tears clouded my vision and as I blinked them away I could clearly see a fight, Lissa and Mia were now on my side helping me up to my feet.

When the lights went up and the music turned down Dennis and Lev had broken up the fight and to my surprise Dimitri was on one side and Mason was on the other.

Apparently I had just entered the twilight zone.

"Outside. Now!" Abe's voice needed no microphone.

As I followed the commotion out the back doors I could vaguely hear Nikko trying to get the party back on, and honestly he didn't seem to be having much trouble as the music kicked back up and the lights went back down.

"What gives you the right to come into my club, on my birthday and lay a hand on my daughter?" Abe was furious.

"Wait? You hit me?" I mean I knew Mason since we were kids, he would never.

"It's what you deserve for being such a whor-

But before he could finish what he was saying Dimitri's fist connected once again with his face and no one bothered to hold him back this time.

"Don't finish that sentence," Abe seethed.

"Call off your hounds' old man," Mason seemed to have a lot of guts being he was bloodied and bruised and being held back by Lev.

"Girls go back inside," his tone of voice left no room for argument.

"Dennis go make sure Rose puts some ice on her cheek before it bruises," we obeyed and left them outside. I just hoped that one of the illegal businesses my father dealt in wasn't murder; Mason was so not worth the time in jail.

Being in no mood for partying anymore I went straight to back room, leaving the girls to mingle and party. Once in solitude with a bag of ice pressed to my cheek the dam broke and the tears spilled down my face. Was it possible that after all these years I wasn't over what he had done to me? I don't love him anymore! that I know! But I thought I was over it, but seeing him brought it all back. No, unfortunately I wasn't over it and my heart wasn't healed.

This moment was my perfect example that just because you conceal it in your heart doesn't mean you are over it. Not wanting any of the speculation that was sure to follow I slipped out of an emergency exit peeking around the corner to make sure they weren't still outside. No one in sight I slipped out, heading towards my car… each step I took felt heavier and heavier as millions of thoughts bombarded me. Not over it. Not over being betrayed by my own mother. Once again my heart shattered as a sob raked through my body making my knees buckle sending me crashing down for the second time this evening. Only this time it onto hard concrete that bit into my skin, but the pain on my knees and hands was a whisper compared to the pain in my chest.

The lot was empty as it was too early for the club to let out, and honestly right about now I couldn't care less if anyone saw me… so long as no one that knew me saw me.

I was weak and couldn't find the strength in me to get back up, my car was maybe two feet away.

"Get up Rose," I said to myself. Strong arms lifted me clean off the floor without a word, looking up I locked eyes with none other than my Russian god. Not able to form words I wrapped my arms around his neck and bawled.

"It's alright now, I'll make it all better," his voice soothed me, and I'll be damned but I wanted him to keep his word… I wanted nothing more than to let him make it all better… even if only for tonight. Tomorrow I would deal with this on my own, tomorrow I will forget Dimitri and all man alike. Bu not tonight, tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N: Okay so here is the deal, I have run into a writer's block on my other story… I have future chapters written already and the beginning and the end of the chapter down, the connecting part I wrote but for some reason it wasn't saved when I went back to fix it… and now for the life of me I can't connect that chapter if anyone out there wants to lend a helping hand I'll gladly take it as I hate to leave my readers waiting. But this one is coming surprisingly easy so here's one more chapter for you… enjoy _

**If you let me, I'll take care of you**

Having admitted to myself that I was harboring feelings towards the girl I only expected to have a one night stand with actually served to ease my mood slightly. So Sunday I didn't mind when the boys got me up and out of the house for some breakfast, we met with Tasha and even did some shopping.

"No girl in the world is as lucky as me," she gushed. She met us for breakfast and was now going shopping with us.

"Pray tell Tasha, why is that?" Chris had no patience for his sister.

"How many women do you see around with three hunks like you guys," she giggled. "So, no one as lucky as me!"

"Except the ones that make it into our beds," Eddie said under his breath. Christian and I laughed but Tasha pretended not to have heard him.

"So Dimka, who's Rose?" she asked. I was surprised that hadn't been the first question out of her mouth.

"His girlfriend Tasha," Chris answered before I could. I watched as her face fell and tears filled her now glassy blue eyes, and I actually felt bad about this whole thing, a small part of me wished it could return her feelings but it just wasn't the case. She was beautiful with her deep blue eyes and dark long black hair, the scar on her face –from a motorcycle accident- only added to her charm.

Before I just didn't think of women in that light, no relationships for me, and now that my way of thinking was changing it unfortunately was not in her favor… a certain dark haired beauty was the reason for said changes.

"Well congratulations," her dry voice came out a little off pitch and she cleared her throat before continuing, "What time is it?"

"Its 2:30," Eddie supplied.

"Shit I'm late, sorry boys but I've got to run," she excused herself and without another word walked away from us.

"Think she really has somewhere to be?" Eddie sighed.

"Doubt it," I shrugged.

"The only place she has to be is away from Dimitri, you are like her first love man," Christian just shook his head.

"I never gave her any hope," suddenly I felt the need to defend myself.

"I know man, not blaming you; just wish she would get over that already. But on to lighter subject, how dare you go out without us?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Eddie was all over the subject change.

"I just needed a quick outing to pick up a girl is all," no secrets between us.

"And?" they both asked at the same time.

"I swear to God, you guys are worse than gossiping girls," I chuckled.

"Hey, me and Eddie stayed home last night so give us some excitement since we had none of our own," he bumped his shoulder onto mine.

"Nothing happened, I went out, found some too willing bimbo… she had my cock in her mouth before she even kissed my lips and all her slobber was making me nauseas and let's just say that my open palm provides a tighter grip, so I kicked her out. The end."

"You always kicked them out, that is no news to us," Eddie just laughed.

"Looser grip than my open palm, I would've kicked her out the moment I thrust in," Chris joined Eddie in his fit of laughter.

"That's what I did, she wasn't happy though, said I sucked in bed… oh well I think I might have lost sleep over that, oh no wait, I slept like the dead," this time I joined them in laughter.

The rest of the day was spent with light banter and lots of good times, which resulted in me being in the best of moods on Monday morning training. Mark was feeling better but Alberta was also here.

"She told me about your lack of skills this last week," Mark had a disapproving look on his face.

"More like my lack of concentration and unwillingness to beat a woman, even if that woman is Bert," I winked at her and she just shook her head.

"Well warm up, today's training will decide if you fight Minotauro or if we call it off, or maybe even replace you with another fighter and just leave the fight on," nodding my head at him I left to warm up, no way was I passing up on the fight of my career, this was a break every fighter hoped for.

During my warm up an idea comes to me, since I can't get 'her' off my mind I decide to train as if she was here watching me.

Surprisingly it worked. Seriously not wanting to embarrass myself I fought like my life depended on it, and Mark stood no chance against my new found determination.

"Now that is the fighter I know, guess you kept your word," Alberta was all smiles for me now.

"I always keep my word," I smiled back.

"Whatever it is you did, keep at it and you just might beat him, I'll see when they will want to schedule the fight," she walked away and with her the high I was feeling, with all this pretending that 'she' was here, now I actually wanted her here… and the fact that she wasn't depressed me a bit.

The week went by fast, filled with training and thoughts of her. By Friday I was feeling mentally and physically exhausted. For the first time in a long time I was all set to spend the weekend at home, no loud clubs. No annoying, slobbering bimbos. Just me, myself and I.

That was the plan, until my phone rang.

"Hello," I greeted without checking the caller id.

'Dimitri my boy,' Ibrahim greeted back.

"How are you sir?" minding my manners I greeted properly.

'When are you going to stop calling me that? I'm not that old you know, but that's not why I called. What are you doing this weekend?' I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I have no plans Sir."

'Good, tomorrow night I'm celebrating my big 4 0 and would like very much if you show up, I'm very pleased to know about your fight and how well you are doing in training, hope to see you there,' which in other words meant don't miss it.

"Of course sir, where?"

'Club Dhampir, where else? See you there,' and the call ended before I could even say anything else.

Well there goes my weekend at home, going back to club Dhampir could have its plus side, and bumping into her again wouldn't be bad at all. Chris and Eddie where on board, they didn't mention and I didn't ask but deep down I had a feeling that they, like me, where hoping to see their girls again. Chris had been in better spirits but Eddie had been downright moody. Regardless we were going back to club Dhampir, where our fates had been doomed.

We got there early and Dennis allowed us to cut line.

"You guys chose a good night to show up, the girls are dancing for daddy's birthday tonight," not understanding what he meant I just smiled as we walked into the club. Looking around I could tell more than half of the people in line would not be getting in tonight.

Apparently we were just in time for the party, as DJ Nikko had just arrived at the DJ's booth.

"Ladies and Dawgs I'm your man DJ Nikko and if you are in here than you know how to party," Nikko, a Russian like me, had the crowd in roars, even Chris and Eddie joined in.

"Now the reason for this night is to celebrate a great man, without him we wouldn't have the hottest club in the country, its Abe's birthday bash peeps," again the crowd erupted into cheers. "But I know why the smell of testosterone is dominating tonight, give it up for my favorite girls in the world Miss Mia, Little Lissa and sweet sweet Rose," cat calls and whistles exploded around us but it soon faded to complete stillness as she made her way past me, walking with a purpose towards a platform that stood higher than the dance floor.

Slowly as she started to dance the noise filtered back into my ears louder than before, looking to my friends I noticed to my relief that they were experiencing the same emotions I was. Yes, as sissy as it may sound, we were smitten with these girls.

She had my full and undivided attention; every move of her hip sent a direct current right at my cock, and every smile that graced her beautiful face jumpstarted my heart. She was looking around a lot, and a sick sadistic part of my mind hoped she was looking for me. Seeming to have made eye contact with some dude she reached out as if to pull him up onto the platform with her.

But she never did get to the guy that was reaching for her, another guy pulled her down hard onto the floor, she staggered a bit before his hand landed on the side of her face sending her down on her ass. Before I even registered what was happening my left hand spun him around while my right hand connected with his nose, making a satisfying crunching noise as blood came out of his obviously broken nose, he got a couple hits in but my rage was fuel enough and every blow I delivered landed on target. Lev grabbed him and pulled him away from me while Dennis kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Fucking bastard," Dennis muttered on my ear, he wasn't directing it at me, and I felt the same.

Her friends helped her to her feet and the angry red mark on her cheek pained me, no women should be treated like that and my woman would never be treated like that, and if that happens like it did now the bastard was asking for death.

The lights went up and the music went down as Ibrahim joined the fray.

"Outside. Now!" Ibrahim's voice needed no microphone.

Once outside, Lev kept his hold on Stupid but Dennis let me be.

"What gives you the right to come into my club, on my birthday and lay a hand on my daughter?" Ibrahim was scary in his fury, but wait, Daughter?

"Wait? You hit me?" so she knew the bastard, even worse.

"It's what you deserve for being such a whor-

If he didn't know how to keep his opinion to himself I'd help him with my fist, and no one stopped me when I punched him again.

"Don't finish that sentence," Ibrahim seethed.

"Call off your hounds' old man," its official, Stupid has a death wish.

"Girls go back inside," his tone of voice left no room for argument.

"Dennis go make sure Rose puts some ice on her cheek before it bruises," I watched her go wanting so very badly to follow her inside, but I hadn't been dismissed and the fact that my hands were registered deadly weapons I could be in deep shit if Ibrahim decides to call the police.

"Again I am going to repeat my question, what gives you the right to touch my daughter? If anything she should hit you after what you did to her," Ibrahim's voice was too calm, like the calm before a tornado hits, it sent chills up my spine.

"Your daughter, your precious little baby girl is nothing but a whore, a dirty cheap slut," I made to hit him again but Ibrahim placed his hand on my chest effectively keeping me in place.

"Why do you say that?" his voice still calm.

"I've been watching her, from a distance. Did you know your precious little baby girl sleeps with different guys every weekend for the past god knows how long," he smiled a crooked smile, made almost gruesome by the split in his lip.

"I still don't see how that concerns you, or even how that gives you the right to hit her," Ibrahim didn't seem affected by the news which seemed to upset Stupid even more.

"Did you know he's one of the guys she fucked?" he stuck his chin in my direction and the icy stare Ibrahim sent my way seemed to please Stupid.

"What my daughter does is none of your concern, you lost that right the day you chose to fuck her mother, I suggest you stay as far away from my daughter as you value your puny life, you ever get the notion of hitting her again and trust me Mason I will make those bruises on your face feel like child's play. I warned you once and I thought you had listened but apparently you are dumber than you look, I'm not a man for second chances but it's my birthday so I'm trying something new, we ever cross paths again and not even the devil can save you.

Lev make sure he's as far from here as possible, don't hurt him… too much," and with that they were dismissed.

"Thank you," he turned to face me.

"It was nothing, just couldn't let a girl get hit and not do anything about it," I was stunned with the turn of events.

"I don't know what is going on between you and my daughter but I recognize the way you look at her, you went to her rescue because you care for her. Just a word of advice she's been hurt bad by that scum and her mother, it took her years to overcome. You ever cause her that kind of pain and you'll have me to deal with," he turned leaving me shell shocked.

He thanked me and scared the living day lights out of me all in one breath, and don't think for a second that I wasn't actually scared of Ibrahim Mazur because the man scares me.

Debating whether or not to go back inside I lingered outside. Her father had summed up my actions into clearer words than even I ever could. Shit I'm in trouble. Making up my mind to go back inside I was sidetracked when she came out a different door. For the second time tonight she walked passed me without seeing me, she was crying, which again pained me. I followed a couple of steps behind her, her steps were slow and heavy almost as if she as drunk. She sobbed now and her knees buckled, sending her crashing down again only this time she fell on her hands and knees onto the rough concrete ground.

I waited to see if she would get up on her own, but she made no move to. She kept crying and the scene was the most heart breaking thing I had ever seen.

"Get up Rose," I heard her murmur when I bent down to pick her up. Turning her so she was secured in my arms I looked down into her sad eyes, she seemed relieved to see me and before I could say anything she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried.

"It's alright now, I'll make it all better," I don't know where the words came from but I'll be damned if that isn't exactly what I wanted to do. I never wanted to see her cry again, never wanted to see her hurt.

Ignoring her car, I made my way to my car. The fact that she was hanging on to my neck made it easier to reach into my pocket for my keys and to open the passenger door.

"I'm going to put you down now, ok?" she didn't answer me but loosened her grip on my neck so I set her down and closed her door. On my walk around to the driver side it actually sank in how much I was in over my head, I have no idea how to deal with a crying woman, but all I wanted to see was her smile again.

Once inside my apartment I set her down on the dining room table and moved to the bathroom to get a small towel to clean the blood off her knees and palms. Turning the sink to hot water I let the towel soak before I went back to her side. Standing in front of her I wiped the tears from her cheeks before taking each of her hands in mine and gently wiping them clean.

They were scraped but nothing serious, same with her knees, nothing that would leave scars.

"Why?" her voice startled me a bit.

"Why what?" I was confused.

"This, why are you taking care of me? I don't need you," but there was no power behind her words.

"Because I want to," I answered ignoring the fact that it stung a bit to hear her say she didn't need me.

When I stood back up she attacked me, her lips felt like heaven, I had been dreaming of this. Though it tasted a little salty it was still her sweet lips that molded to mine… I could kiss her forever. But when her hands tugged at my shirt I had to stop her. Stopping her hands I looked into her eyes, still so sad.

"No Rose," I couldn't take advantage of her.

"You don't want me?" she looked at me with round dough eyes as more tears spilled from the rim of her eyes.

"Oh God Rose, of course I want you," I wiped the tears away with kisses. "I don't know what is happening or what I'm feeling but by God do I want you, just not like this."

"Hold me?" she didn't have to ask twice. Wrapping my arms around her I lifted her off the table and carried her to my bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and laid down with her on top of me, no more words were said and pretty soon her breathing evened out and I watched her sleep for a while longer before falling under myself.

A.N: Next time I have a day off I'll go over the mistakes here and thank each of my reviewers but not tonight okay, tonight I have a headache and just wanted to get this out since you waited so patiently for me to get back from my vacation, which I prolonged by the way… I abso-fucking-lutely love you guys


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Have I told you guys how awesome you are? Well I'll say it again, you guys ROCK!**

**Personal thanks at the end of this chapter, hope you enjoy but mean while I'll be hiding behind the couch awaiting your response.**

Chapter 8

_Wish there was a first-aid kit for the broken heart._

The worse thing about waking up after a bad night is that reality doesn't give you much time before it slams it all back into your mind. Why had Mason hit? Why was he even there? The last time I had seen him he was naked with my mother riding him. And as much as I wanted that image out of my brain, it just wasn't possible. I would pour bleach into my ear if I knew it would erase that image.

The first year after the whole episode was the hardest; I had constant nightmares involving them. But thankfully it had been five years since I last saw either of them, and right now the last thing I needed was for Janine to show up. The heat of the arms surrounding me was actually providing a good source of comfort.

I don't know how long I slept or even if I had any dreams this past night, but I knew one thing; I wasn't leaving, well at least not sneaking away. My phone and my car were sitting at the club parking lot. I have yet to open my eyes, not really sure if perhaps this was dream, this warm and safe cage of arms the surrounded me… made me feel like I could take on whatever the world could throw at me. Shifting slightly I felt his arms tighten around my waist. And I almost gave in and just stayed put, but I needed to do something first… well maybe a couple of somethings.

Lifting his arm slowly and gently as not to wake him, I inched my way out of bed and went in search of his phone; I needed to let someone know I was alive and well before Lissa or Mia went into a panicked state.

Still in my dancing outfit I walked silently to the kitchen, thankfully his phone was on the counter and it had no lock code. Dialing Lissa's number as it was the only one I knew by heart I waited for her to answer.

'Hello?' she answered her phone.

"Hey Liss," I said.

'Oh my God Rose, where are you? We've been worried sick… what happened to you? You just disappeared, dad said not to worry but he wouldn't say anything and me and Mia were just about to call the police and now you just call from some random phone and-

"Liss, calm down! I'm okay, just needed to get away," I cut off her nervous rambling.

"How? Your car was at the club when we left, you never leave your car behind… EVER.'

"I was a mess and in no shape to drive, but I couldn't stay and face everyone… I wasn't ready," I said hoping she wouldn't ask anymore.

"Where are you? I can come get you now," and she would. If I told her I was three states away she would drive there to pick me up.

"Not yet, I'll come home soon… get some sleep, I love you and you too Mia, I got to go okay."

"Rose, if you are not home by tonight I'm calling the police and having them trace this number," This time it was Mia's voice that came through the phone.

"Okay, just not yet okay, I'm not ready to come home yet," they would do as I ask, I'm sure. But I'm also sure they would do as Mia said.

"Okay, we love you too," they said together. And with that I ended our call and erased the number from the call log.

Walking around the kitchen, still trying not to make any noise as I tried to discover where everything was to make some coffee, took me some time as the more I tried not to make noise the more noise I made. Trying to keep an ear open to make sure he was not up yet, once I set the coffee to brew I went back to the room… thankfully he was still peacefully sleeping.

Gently I opened his closet door and was actually surprised to see his taste in clothes was good and expensive. And he was organized, his clothes were together by style… shirts, t-shirts, jackets, sweaters and pants were each in their own little section. Which only made my task at hand all that much easier; reaching for a button-up shirt I took one and went into his bathroom for a shower. Maybe he wouldn't be too happy with me for making myself at home but oh well, no one told him to bring me here and there was no way I was leaving until we talked about what happened last night… though I was still wounded by his rejection I also wanted to know why he had come so quickly to my rescue, twice.

The smell of coffee filled the apartment as I closed the door only half way, in case he woke up before I got out. When I stepped in his bathtub images of what we had done here flooded my mind, tightening a coil inside my lower belly as want spread through me. If he didn't reject me again I will have him before I leave, maybe than I can bury this whole thing behind me and forget about this Russian once and for all.

I made my shower quick dried myself with the towel that was hanging behind the door, his towel. Putting on his shirt, and not just any shirt, a diesel shirt as I now noticed the tag on it. Rolling the sleeves up a couple of times so that my hands were visible I was satisfied that it came down to mid-thighs as I had nothing underneath.

This time when I walked back into the room he was sitting up, I don't know why but it startled me a bit.

"Good morning gorgeous," he smiled at me as his eyes took on a hungry look as he looked me up and down. The heat that surged up my cheeks told me I was blushing like a school girl.

"I'm sorry I used your shower without asking, but I dint want to wake you, so I just went on ahead but now I feel like I shouldn't have and I'll just shut up now," I was rambling and he was knew it too by the look on his face.

"Come here," he called to me and even though I didn't want to my legs were moving by its own accord. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a soft caress on my bruised cheek.

"I'm confused," I wanted to say 'fine' but the words didn't come, deep inside me I felt the need to be honest with him.

"Wanna talk about it?" all this caring from him was actually scaring me a bit, I mean yes, Lissa, Mia and my dad always worried about me but he was some random stranger whom I had a one night stand with.

"Why?" the question just spilled out, it seemed the filter between my brain and my mouth was a permanent vacation.

"We don't have to, if you don't want too. Let's go get some coffee," he got up and tugged me behind him towards the kitchen.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean we don't even know each other," I yanked my hand out of his grip.

"Because I want to," he answered with a shrug.

"Look, thank you okay. Thank you for beating up Mason and thank you for helping me out in the parking lot, I'll have my dad write you a check for all your troubles but I'll just be leaving now," I tried to walk past him but he was having none of that.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked grabbing hold of my arm to keep me from leaving.

"Away from you," I snapped trying to yank my arm free but he held on.

"What have I done to you?" he asked.

"You're being nice," was the lamest thing I ever said.

"Perhaps you would like me to hit you a couple of times then?" he had not just gone there. And before I could actually think my next move through I lunged at him.

"What do you want from me?" I practically screamed while he held me away from his body. "Tell me, you know who my daddy is now, do you want money? Maybe you want status? Like I said I'll have him write you a check for all your troubles," I don't know why I was being this way; I just couldn't seem to stop myself now that I had started.

"Take a good look around you," he instructed as he released me and stepped into the kitchen. Feeling utterly deflated I did as instructed, looking around me I took in his living room area. It was huge; the furniture was of exceptional taste, nothing from some cheap store like Ikea or any store of the sort.

The back wall had a 'bigger-than-I-could-measure' TV, and the home theater attached to it was probably better than any cinema out there. But I doubt that was what he was referring too. Along the walls there where shelves filled with trophies and medals, also tastefully done was also the framed pictures of him holding some of the trophies I saw, pictures of him with the guys he had been at the club with on that first night. But of all the pictures the one that held me captivated was a picture of him and my father. He was holding a belt, one of those they give away at wrestling and boxing… and right next to him with a big, proud smile was Abe Mazur.

"You work for my dad," I said.

"Something like that," his voice was very close and I startled, I had been so lost in the picture that I hadn't heard him approach me.

"So that is why you came to my rescue, he ordered you," now it all made sense.

"I didn't know you were Ibrahim's daughter until after the fact," he handed me a mug.

"Then why? Why help me at all?" I snapped again, wonder if he knew it wasn't a very good idea for him to have handed me a weapon.

"Is it really that hard for you to believe that I did it because I wanted too, without any interest be it monetary or otherwise," he sounded exasperated.

"There is always an ulterior motive," before I registered what was about to happen he took the mug from my hand and put it down somewhere and placed a hand on each side of my face as he leaned down letting his lips hover mere inches from mine.

"To be honest I don't know why I did it," his hot breath mingled with mine. "Maybe I did it because I wanted to hold you one more time, or maybe I did it because I wanted to taste your lips again," closing the distance he molded his lips to mine. And for a second the world stopped existing and the only thing I felt was his lips on mine, but before I could deepen our kiss he pulled away, once again lingering just there.

"Maybe I did it because I can't get you out of my mind, ever since that night you have been plaguing my every thought… and I've been wanting to see you again, even though that was next to impossible but yet here we are, once again in my living room and I want nothing more than to just kiss you," his words were raw, too honest. It felt oddly good to hear them, yet it felt like it was some big secret that I wasn't supposed to know.

"Then why did you reject me last night?" and the million dollar question comes up.

"It took every ounce of my self-control to say no to you last night, and right now all I want to do is rip that shirt away from your body and just ravish you," his deep eyes bore into mine.

"What's stopping you?" I challenged.

"Because I don't want just one more fuck with you," he sighed letting his lips brush softly over my lips.

"What do you want?" he couldn't possibly want a relationship, could he?

"I don't know, I just know I want more… this is all so new to me. I don't really know what is happening but I don't want you if it's just for tonight," he pulled away, putting some distance between us as he let his body drop onto the couch.

"I can't do relationship," I said. No way in hell could I put myself through that again.

But whatever answer he was about to come up with was forgotten as the door opened revealing both of his friends.

"Really guys?" he snapped at them.

"Sweet sweet Rose," Lissa's blue eyed god grinned at me. "Fancy seeing you here, wearing his shirt, again." I groaned at the use of my club name.

"Good morning Rose," Mia's man greeted me.

"Leave. Now." Dimitri snapped again.

"Fine, whatever we just came to see what all that shouting was all about, thought maybe mom Olena was here," Christian said, but the look on his face told me he was indeed a bad liar, even I could see right through that.

"Let's go Chris," Mia's man tugged him away and the door clicked shut. Getting to his feet Dimitri walked over to the door and snapped the safety chain in place.

"I need to take my keys back from those fools," he mumbled on his way back to the couch.

"I'm damaged goods, I've been hurt bad, I have many issues." the words slipping out of my mouth were just further proof that the filter from my brain to my mouth was non-existent at the moment.

"I never want to see you hurt, seeing tears in your eyes destroyed me," his eyes bore into mine again.

"I have rules, me and my friends have rules, rules in which I'm breaking," more words came out. Without a word he grabbed my hand and pulled down so that I was sitting next to him. Fully turning he stalked towards me as I slowly let my body fall to a laying position with him crawling up my body.

"Stop me," he breathed out the words as his rough hand caressed up my calve, once he reached my knee he repeated himself. "Stop me."

But the further up his hand went the less I wanted to stop him, his hand froze at the hem of his shirt, "Please Roza, stop me," my breathing picked up at the expectation of feeling his body pressed up against mine, and the feel of his hand sliding up to my hip while it brought the shirt up with it sent my heart into acceleration. A sound close to an animal growling escaped his lips as he found out I had no underwear on.

"Please Roza, stop me," his pleading look told me he could no longer stop from taking me, but his gentleman side would stop if I said the words.

"I don't want you to stop," what was I getting myself into?

"I can't do this," he panted. I can't really be sure what he meant, I know he can perform so I don't know what he meant. Ever the temptress I arched my back up off the couch as I took the shirt off and tossed it aside, looking at his eyes I saw that with the shirt gone so was his resolve. His eyes turned two shades darker as he hissed something in Russian. It seemed the more he drank in my body the darker his eyes became.

But he still restrained himself, and as the seconds turned to minutes it started to sink in just how low I was for doing this, for throwing myself at him like this. Feeling embarrassed I tried to get off from under him.

"Don't move," he panted.

"Well you clearly don't want me, so let me up," I crossed my legs as much as I could and covered my chest with my hands trying to regain some composure. Raising my arms above my head he held them there with one hand while his other held his body up above me as he nudged my legs apart with his knee. Leaning down he claimed my lips in a searing kiss, nibbling at my bottom lip with his teeth as he ground his steel hard erection against my bare pussy, the moan I let escape was swallowed by his kiss.

"Do you still think I don't want you?" he whispered in my ear as he moved his erection again, this time the moan came out loud and clear.

"I think you are wearing too much clothes," he still had on the same clothes from the club as he had gone to sleep in them.

"I'm sorry but this won't last long," he panted as he unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper, the next second he was inside me and I was in heaven. "Fuck, so tight," he grunted as he slowly pulled out and eased his cock back inside making my head fall back as my hip raised to meet him.

"Fuck me, don't tease me," I growled after a couple of minutes of slow, torturous thrusts.

"Such a dirty little mouth," he emphasized each word with a hard thrust. I needed to come, needed the released I had been ignoring for a while so I lowered my hand to rub my clit while he kept up his torture.

"Oh yeah baby, make yourself cum while I fuck you," he picked up his tempo and so did I, and as the coil tightened he sped up. I was very close and when he leaned down and wrapped his lips around my nipple I lost it, the feel of his teeth sent me crashing down. Pulling out he came into his hand, making an unnecessary mess.

"Sorry, no condom," he explained as he wiped his hand on the shirt he had been wearing. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of me. A naked Dimitri wiping cum off of his hand onto a shirt, was suddenly hilarious.

"How about a shower? than some breakfast? My sister Viktoria has about the same body as you so you should find something that fits you in the spare bedroom, how about it?" I sensed he had a lot on his mind, as did I, so shower and breakfast it is then.

"I'd say only if you carry me, but I don't want you to touch me with those hands," I made a face at him.

"What's wrong with these hands?"

"They are all icky," I giggled, feeling very giddy and relaxed.

"Icky? Really Rose?" he looked like he was fighting back laughter as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder like a rag doll, I didn't protest as I had a good view of his naked bum. Maybe we could be fuck buddies, there's no need to get all relationship-ish, was there?

A.N: What awaits them next? What does Dimitri really want from her? How will the girls react to this new development? Tune in and find out on the next chapter of 'Just follow the rules"… mind you its 3:42 in the morning as I write this and I wanna post it now so tomorrow I'll add all the personal thanks… just know I read each and every one of my reviews and I love each and every one of you… good night, cuz I have a double shift starting in less than 5 hours… so good night and good bye! Nina


	9. Chapter 9

Dealing with a heart that I didn't break

"Hold me?" she didn't have to ask twice. Wrapping my arms around her I lifted her off the table and carried her to my bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and laid down with her on top of me, no more words were said and pretty soon her breathing evened out and I watched her sleep for a while longer before falling under myself.

Something startled me out of my sleep, it took me a while to register what it was though, my phone was ringing. But actually getting up took even longer, and by the time I actually got up the phone had stopped ringing. Tiptoeing my way out, so I wouldn't wake her up, I finally found my phone on the kitchen counter.

The missed call was from Christian, no doubt wondering where the hell I was. Checking the time I found out it was only 2:50 in the morning so he would find out soon enough.

Going through my phone I dialed a number I only called on emergencies. And this was an emergency!

"Dimka?" Karolina answered on the second ring.

"Lina," I greeted.

"What happened? Are you okay?" her voice sounded panicked.

"I'm fine," I answered her.

"Oh, okay I'll get mamma for you."

"No Lina wait, it's you I wanted to talk to," I couldn't really talk to my mother about a girl or she would get on the next flight to do wedding arrangements.

"Me? It's not my birthday you know," she joked. Okay so I needed a bit more contact with my sisters.

"I've missed you," and it wasn't a lie, I miss my family just don't miss their nagging.

"Dimka you are one of the two men I love, you know this but I know you didn't call to tell me how much of an awesome sister I am so out with it," she said.

"There's this girl," I peeked down the hallway to see if I had woken her up. I didn't want her to wake up in the wrong part of this conversation, fact I didn't want her to wake up at all while I was having this conversation, so I moved into the spare bedroom and closed the door, then into the bathroom and closed that door. This way even if she woke up she wouldn't hear me.

"Well it's about damn time," she chuckled.

"It's not like that, you see she's in my bed," I was trying to find the right words to say what was on my mind.

"Okay brother you must be drunk, good by-

"No Lina, I'm not drunk! Hear me out. Some guy hit her in the club we were in, she was a mess, I couldn't let her drive so I brought her here and now she's sleeping in my bed," I spat out the words and finished with a sigh.

"Did you throw her over your shoulder like a cave man?"

"No, I found her crying on the ground so I picked her up and brought her home with me," did she not know me?

"So she trusts you, or she wouldn't have gone home with you. Have you slept with her?" straight to the point.

"Not tonight, but yes we had sex before," no point in lying to her.

"So you care for her," and she hit the nail in the head on the first try.

"What do I do with a crying girl?" I needed a change of subject.

"Well clearly you care for her and she clearly trusts you, just follow your heart Dimka, do what feels right… and try not to hurt her more, I'll call you later to find out how things went," and just like that she hung up the phone; Leaving me with no idea as what to do with Rose.

After I put my phone back I went back to bed, she was still sleeping peacefully and unconsciously her body molded back onto mine when I laid back down. I could get used to this.

Something was seriously wrong with me, all these warm fuzzy feelings inside me was a bit scary. I want her for myself, be damn all the consequences and whatever broken heart she had I would do my damn best to heal it.

When I felt her stir in my arms I tightened my hold, not wanting to let her go. Would she leave? Would she 'wake' me up? What was I going to do if she wanted to leave? Hold her hostage?

Releasing my hold I pretended to be asleep. That way she could leave if she wanted that, and if she stayed it wouldn't be because she felt pressured it would be because she wanted to.

When she finally got up each step she took away from the bedroom felt like a dagger stuck through my heart, another step another dagger. I waited for the door to click shut, maybe when it did the pain would stop. I waited but it never happened, she didn't leave. She called someone, at first I thought maybe she was calling a cab or one of her friends to pick her up and I only made out a word here or there, but the one part I heard eased up the pain. She wasn't leaving.

The smell of coffee hit me before she made her way back into the room, I wanted to stop pretending but when I heard her open the door to my closet I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. Was she looking for her dress? She wouldn't find it. When the shower was turned on I gave up pretending and got up. In a quick trip to the spare bathroom I brushed my teeth, washed my face and was back on the bed before she walked out of the bathroom. Good thing too because Rose walking out of the bathroom wearing just my shirt was quite the sight.

"Good morning gorgeous," somehow the word 'gorgeous' didn't quite do her justice. The sight of her bare legs stirred primal sensations inside of me. The blush that stained her cheeks made my dick harden in a second.

"I'm sorry I used your shower without asking, but I dint want to wake you, so I just went on ahead but now I feel like I shouldn't have and I'll just shut up now," she rambled on. Maybe I was a fool but she looked even cuter when she was nervous, and that realization stirred different feelings in me.

"Come here," I called to her and she obeyed. The bruise on her cheek was a painful reminder of the previous night. "How are you feeling?" the bruise on her cheek also brought painful reminders of what my father did to my mom.

"I'm confused," she answered and I was glad she didn't go with the usual female response of 'I'm fine' when the world knows its crap.

"Wanna talk about it?" but as the words slipped out of lips I wanted to take them back. Was I ready for this? I mean I have no experience in relationships, only the 'not to' from watching the way my mom and sisters were treated by men.

"Why?" she looked skeptical.

"We don't have to, if you don't want too. Let's go get some coffee," I pulled her with me as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean we don't even know each other," she pulled her hand away from mine.

"Because I want to," I shrugged, I mean what else was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell her that situation she had been in was much too similar to what had happened to my mother and two of my sisters, I didn't want her to think this was some charity work.

"Look, thank you okay. Thank you for beating up Mason and thank you for helping me out in the parking lot, I'll have my dad write you a check for all your troubles but I'll just be leaving now," she huffed and tried to walk past me. Wasn't happening though; I couldn't let her leave thinking I had done it because I wanted her money.

"Where do you think you are going?" I held on to her arm.

"Away from you," she snapped as she yanked her arm with more force than I thought she possessed, but I wasn't letting up.

"What have I done to you?" I couldn't help but ask, I had been nothing but nice and yet she was fighting me at every sentence.

"You're being nice," was her lame answer.

"Perhaps you would like me to hit you a couple of times then?" I snapped. What the hell was her problem? Women… bunch of lunatics they all are. To prove my point even further she attacked me, but I managed to grab hold of her before she did any damage.

"What do you want from me?" she yelled as she tried to fight me off. "Tell me, you know who my daddy is now, do you want money? Maybe you want status? Like I said I'll have him write you a check for all your troubles," Americans, it was always about money with most of them, money and fame.

"Take a good look around you," I told her. If she thinks I need her to get money, or 'status' as she said, she was in for a rude awakening. Not really in the mood to feel anything else for the rest of my life I walked into the kitchen. Just in a span of hours I had felt every emotion in a women's handbook. As she looked at the living room wall her mouth hang slightly open. She took her time as she inspected the framed pictures, the furniture or the trophies; her eyes seemed to take in every detail.

"You work for my dad," she finally spoke.

"Something like that," I answered as I stepped closer to her.

"So that is why you came to my rescue, he ordered you," she said as if finally putting together the last piece of whatever puzzle she was putting together.

"I didn't know you were Ibrahim's daughter until after the fact," I answered her honestly as I handed her a mug with coffee.

"Then why? Why help me at all?" she snapped AGAIN. All this snapping was irritating.

"Is it really that hard for you to believe that I did it because I wanted too, without any interest be it monetary or otherwise," I sighed, how damaged was she that she couldn't see an act of kindness for what it was.

"There is always an ulterior motive," and as she said that the words my sister had spoken earlier came back to me, 'just follow your heart' and right now my heart wanted to kiss her. Invading her personal space I gently placed my hands on either side of her face, moving even closer… almost letting my lips touch hers.

"To be honest I don't know why I did it," I breathed in her air. "Maybe I did it because I wanted to hold you one more time, or maybe I did it because I wanted to taste your lips again," closing the distance I molded my lips to hers. Not in a deep passionate kiss, just a teasing and tasting one. Before she got any other ideas I pulled back, letting my lips just brush hers as I spoke.

"Maybe I did it because I can't get you out of my mind, ever since that night you have been plaguing my every thought… and I've been wanting to see you again, even though that was next to impossible but yet here we are, once again in my living room and I want nothing more than to just kiss you," I blurted it all out, letting her know exactly how I felt.

"Then why did you reject me last night?" she asked. Did she really think that low of me? After growing up with the strongest women I know and seeing first-hand what they went through I could never take advantage of a woman.

"It took every ounce of my self-control to say no to you last night, and right now all I want to do is rip that shirt away from your body and just ravish you," looking deep into her brown eyes I tried to let my eyes show her how truthful I'm being .

"What's stopping you?" she issued a challenge.

"Because I don't want just one more fuck with you," I sighed while my lips tickled with the soft touch of hers. Those words hadn't been intentional but now that they were out they were necessary.

"What do you want?" what did I want? I wanted her for myself.

"I don't know; I just know I want more… this is all so new to me. I don't really know what is happening but I don't want you if it's just for tonight," I pulled away from her, putting some distance between us as my body dropped onto the couch.

"I can't do relationship," she told me. Relationship? Could I do relationship? Or would I just be another jerk and do to her what others had done to the women in my family?

Just then my musing was interrupted by Chris and Eddie at my now open door.

"Really guys?" they had the worse timing ever.

"Sweet sweet Rose," Christian smiled at my Roza and I had to fight back the urge to rip his head off. "Fancy seeing you here, wearing his shirt, again," He chuckled.

"Good morning Rose," Eddie greeted her like a normal person should.

"Leave. Now!" I will kill both of them after I take her home.

"Fine, whatever we just came to see what all that shouting was all about, thought maybe mom Olena was here," Christian lied through his teeth.

"Let's go Chris," Eddie tugged Chris away, so maybe I would spare Eddie. But to avoid another bust in I walked over to the door and snapped the security chain into place.

"I need to take my keys back from those fools," I mumbled to myself.

"I'm damaged goods, I've been hurt bad, and I have many issues." She blurted out, but I'm not sure if her excuses were for my sake or hers.

"I never want to see you hurt, seeing tears in your eyes destroyed me," once again I followed my sister's advice and spoke from the heart, if it got me in trouble I had someone to blame.

"I have rules, my friends and I have rules, rules in which I'm breaking," rules? It seemed we were both breaking rules. Without a word I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch with me, inching closer to her as she slowly inched away. When her back was flat against the cushion I crawled up her body.

"Stop me," I asked her, as I couldn't stop myself. The feel of her soft skin under my hand was pure ecstasy. My hand had started at her calve and once I reached her knee I had to ask again. "Stop me."

If possible the higher I went the softer her skin got, when I reached the shirt however I would only precede if didn't protest. "Please Roza, stop me," but she didn't, and as her breathing sped up to me that was good and answer as any, as my hand inched up I made sure the shirt went up too. Once I got to her hips I expected to meet more material and when my hand found more bare skin I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips.

"Please Roza, stop me," if only she would say the words… I would stop! As much as I wanted her… needed her, I would stop.

"I don't want you to stop," and her words snapped me out of my lust induced trance. This is not what I want! I don't want to have sex with her now to not see her again until God knows when.

"I can't do this," if I proceeded to fuck her I would be no better than the men I despised. With my mind made I sat back putting distance between our bodies. But apparently a man's mind can be easily unmade and mine proved no better when her back arched up and she pulled the shirt clean off her body leaving it completely bare in all its glory… and boy was it glorious.

"Чертовски зла соблазнительница," because that's exactly what she was.

The fight raging inside of me was of epic proportion. I wanted her more than anything right now; I would most likely choose her over air just about now. Something changed in her eyes, a look of almost appall overtook her. And a different kind of blush crept into her cheeks and when she tried to move it clicked that she was embarrassed with what she had done since I had made no move to claim her.

"Don't move," I ordered.

"Well you clearly don't want me, so let me up," she crossed her leg over and covered her chest with her hands, but I was having none of that, taking her arms I held them up above her head with one hand while using the other to support my weight. Nudging her legs apart with my knees I leaned down to claim her lips in a searing kiss, biting down on her bottom lip as I ground my erection into her bare pussy, the moan that escaped her was drowned by my kiss. This woman would be the death of me.

"Do you still think I don't want you?" I whispered in her ear as I moved my hips again, this she moaned loudly.

"I think you are wearing too much clothes," she growled.

"I'm sorry but this won't last long," I was practically cuming in my pants as it was. I was panting as I unbuttoned my pants and lowered the zipper; this will be what Americans call a quickie. Without another word I slammed inside her, "Fuck, so tight," I grunted pulling out slowly and easing it in so that I could hold back for a little while.

"Fuck me, don't tease me," Impatient little thing.

"Such a dirty little mouth," I said each word with a hard thrust, when she started to play with her clit I almost lost it; it was possibly the most erotic sight I had ever seen.

"Oh yeah baby, make yourself cum while I fuck you," I picked up my tempo and so did she, the little flutter of her walls around me told me she was at the edge so I leaned forward and bit down on one of her nipples sending her crashing down, pulling out I let my seed spill into my hand.

"Sorry, no condom," I explained as I wiped my hand clean on the shirt I had on minutes earlier. She laughed, probably at me, but it was just fine so long as she laughed more often.

"How about a shower, than some breakfast. My sister Viktoria has about the same body as you so you should find something that fits you in the spare bedroom, how about it?" there was no way I was letting her away from me before I said what I wanted to say.

"I'd say only if you carry me, but I don't want you to touch me with those hands," she made the cutest face.

"What's wrong with these hands?" I said fighting back a smile.

"They are all icky," she giggled like a little girl.

"Icky? Really Rose?" I wanted to explode with laughter but opted instead to throw her over my shoulder like the caveman my sister had called me earlier.

A.N: Yes I know I'm a bad author who deserves to be lynched for not properly thanking you guys for you specially kind words so her it is (Ps: I wrote this first so I wouldn't have another excuse to skip it)

I'm not the kind of author who holds a chapter hostage just to get reviews, sometimes it takes me a while to perfect it and also (personal opinion please don't take offence) I believe a chapter needs to have 2000 words or more. But as my own expectance is of 10 reviews per chapter on this story but you guys give me so much more.

Chapter 5: (34 WoOoW)

Readsalot8, Ranim, mademoisellesnow, northerngirl23, Chelsea Castile, A –Black –Roza, Kyoko minion, AngelKissedAndLoveBites, vampzgirl, loise95, deliciouse, Dimitri007, littlebadgirl2904, Demi, lavander, Caza101, missa27, NuZer001, Airangel1992, .Reader, Maris Belikov, NikkiRocsUrWorld, NecholeEJ, IneBelikov, ashleyr2468, Dimka's chick, teamastley101, twivampacademyfan, Sofie Nielsen, sageivashkov, AutumnRose395, Datass-assin, TheHungerAcademy, daMuseFreak

Chapter 6: (20 YaY)

Ranim, Datass-assin, Chelsea Castile, Kyoko minion, xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx, SpiritFighting, Dimka's chick, NecholeEJ, littlebadgirl2904, ashleyr2468, Livin'InAFantasy, dimitri007, deliciouse, TheHungerAcademy, Sofie Nielsen, petiteTRINH, evilneevil, .Reader, mademoisellesnow

Chapter 7: (17 huh)

Deliciouse, Sofie Nielsen, .Reader, Chelsea Castile, caza101, IneBelikov, NecholeEJ, Livin'InAFantasy, Artemis Iverson, Isabella, ,mademoisellesnow, TheHungerAcademy, layzevva27, Khaleesi Ambrosia, Filmstar xXx, LilyPotterRozaBelikova, Dimka's chick

Chapter 8: (16 I need to do better next time)

Guest (please tell me who you are) Anna Belikov, xtheseventhcharm, Khaleesi Ambrosia, deliciouse, Dimka's chick, Chelsea Castile, littlebadgirl2904, Only The Lucky, IneBelikov, .Reader, ashleyr2468, witchyBitch1277, A –Black –Roza, xxxLauraaxxx


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N: Wow I'm sorry guys but the truth is time sort of got away from me. Between moving, having to wait for Comcast to come set up the internet (3 weeks without internet mind you) reading bloodlines and then catching up with all my TV shows I missed while Comcast took its sweet ass time while working two full time jobs… well a day turned into a week and that turned into a month before I even blinked so today I said fuck the world, ignored my boss calling me in for some overtime and sat down a gave birth to a chapter. I took into consideration the fact that some of you don't like a repeat chapter to show both of their POV so I blended it… hope you liked and I promise not to be away for this long again… next chapter Thursday or Sunday okay**_

Baby Steps

After a long shower she went to the spare room to get ready, and that took forever. In times like this I am thankful to be a guy, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt was all I needed to be ready to go.

When she came out the sight of her stole my breath, and suddenly all the time she took to get ready didn't matter at all. She came out wearing my sister's clothes, clothes I had seen before, but never had my sister looked this good in them. She had on skin tight blue jeans, gray knee-high winter boots and a grey strapless top that I prayed would fall.

"This good?" she asked as she twirled around so that I could get a full view.

"It's cold outside," was all I could say. It seemed like her body had been meticulously sculpted by God.

"Oh," she ran back in the room and came back with a jacket. "Better?"

"Much," I drove us to nearest breakfast place, which was still a fifteen minute drive. Fifteen minutes of complete silence as I turned every single possible outcome in my head. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence and neither of us felt the need to fill it. By the time I parked my car in front of IHop I had decided on what my next move was going to be. If I wanted her to trust me, than I would have to open up to her. And if it came to that, it was exactly what I was going to do.

When I opened the car door for her those big brown eyes looked at me filled with surprise. Seemed like no one had done this for her, leaving the score boar in my favor.

Being the only man in my house I had learned all the best ways to treat a lady.

"Now would you tell me what happened last night?" I went straight to the point.

Rose's P.O.V

"Now would you tell me what happened last night?" he asked me.

"I don't really know what happened last night; one minute I was dancing, the next I was on my ass and you guys were fighting," I shrugged, not really wanting to cry in front of him again.

"Who is Mason to you?" his voice insistent.

"Look maybe coming here was a mistake, I should go," nope, I definitely did not want to open my heart to a man, even if that man is a kind and caring sexy Russian god.

"If you really feel that way I'll take you back to your car," his words stung a bit, but his voice was soft so he hadn't said them to hurt me, so why?

"I can't."

"What can't you?" he asked still with the same soft tone.

"I can't talk about it! I thought I was over it… I thought I had moved on, but I can't," for half a second hurt was visible in his face but then it was gone, or maybe I had just imagined it.

"You still love him," it wasn't a question, he was simply stating what he thought was a fact.

"No! Not like that," I suddenly felt the need to make him see this for what it was.

"It's fine if you do, I'll take you back to your car now," this time his soft tone was gone, replaced by a cold one.

"Oh, okay," something had gone terribly wrong here, something I said or perhaps he can finally see that I am nothing more than damaged goods and he knows he can get someone without any flaws whenever he wants.

The waitress brought us our food just as he was starting to get up. I would have to give her an extra tip for perfect timing.

"Enjoy your breakfast," she smiled brightly oblivious at us before walking away.

Fuck it, either I sent everything to hell in a hand-basket right now or might regret this moment for the rest of my life. "Mason and I grew up together, he was my next door neighbor and was my best-friend, my first crush, my first kiss… well my first everything really, and yes I still feel that loss but I don't love him anymore," I gave him time to process everything as I took a bite of my bacon.

When he said nothing for a while I proceeded. "My mom and dad were never really together, so she kept my father from me. So really Mason was the male figure in my life, we had plans of going to college together and even building a family of our own after college… a family we would never let fall apart… and honestly it was all sunshine and roses until one day I came home to find my mother riding my boyfriend," he flinched and I stopped for another bite.

"So when you say you haven't moved on, it's not really from what he did to you but from what your mother did to you?" was it?

"I know I don't love him, but I'm not sure I moved on from both of them did to me," he was supposed to be my friend and she was my fucking mother for fucks sake.

"I'm not Mason," his tone once again soft as silk as he took hold of both my hands.

"I'm scared," I met his eyes.

Dimitri's P.O.V

"I'm scared," She looked at me, and as I looked into her eyes there were so much emotions in them. Fear and hope being the dominant ones. And right then and there I vouched to never be the reason these eyes shed a tear.

Just then as if my some divine help, 'Hero' from some Spanish dude started playing on the radio and just shrugged, if she wanted I would be her hero.

"Did you set this up," she smiled.

"Of course!" and we both laughed at the ridiculousness of this, as if it was possible to time a radio station to our conversation.

"So I've washed my dirty laundry and aired out my secrets, now it's your turn. Why aren't you married with a bunch of kids by now? Who broke your heart?" she asked me.

"No one broke my heart… yet," the sudden need to bare my soul to this woman was frightening, there was little I was afraid of and this made top of the list. Could I really give her everything? The startling answer was yes, right now for some odd reason I felt like she was my Olena Belikov.

"So you're just a player than?" she refused to look in my eyes, finding a spot on the table much too interesting.

"Listen, I have no excuse for my past, but I never made any promises," she was getting the wrong impression.

"So that's okay than, to sleep with a different girl every night and never see them again is okay because you don't make any promises," she snapped.

I raised an eyebrow, not really sure if telling her that what she and her friends did was the same exact thing was a good option or not.

"But then again what a hypocrite am I, we do the same thing," she looked horrified up at me.

"We both have a past, and it is what it is, it can't be changed. And now I understand your reason for not wanting a relationship again," I told her, and who could blame her? Not only did her boyfriend rip her heart out but her mother danced the samba on top of it.

"What's your reason than?" she asked me.

"I do want a relationship, I just didn't want it with just any bimbo, the woman I want a relationship has to be special," a small smile tugged at her lips but she fought it. That made the score boar now.

"I grew up in a broken home, my dad was royal jerk who was married but couldn't seem to get enough of my mother. He would come over and beat on us whenever he was drunk, and I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I believe my mother loved him, she had four kids with him… but I couldn't watch any longer as some stranger beat on my mother and sisters so at thirteen I gave him a taste of what I felt like to be scared and hurt

"Wait you beat up your father when you were thirteen?" she seemed shocked.

"Yes, and he never came around again," if he had I'm not sure I wouldn't have killed him.

"My older sister Karolina has two kids with a guy like my father and Sonya has a baby by a guy she won't tell us who so I grew up watching guys sweet talk and make all sorts of promises to the women in my life and just leave. I don't want to be that guy, and until you came along there was no one that crossed my mind more than once and I…" I paused not sure if I could keep going.

"You what?" she asked as she switched the position of our hands and she gave mine a slight squeeze urging me on.

"You make me want to be the man I wish my sisters would meet."

Rose's P.O.V

"You make me want to be the man I wish my sister would meet," he looked down avoiding my gaze. Was he for real? He was that guy from a romance novel that we would all love to rip from the pages and breathe life into him because it just isn't possible to meet in real life, and yet here I sat… holding his very real hands as he told me things I could only dream of hearing.

"Okay," the sentence sealed.

"Okay?" he looked up at me in surprise.

"I'll let you be my hero," his smile lit up the room. "But the moment you find interest in another girl you end things with me before you cheat," was really the only rule I had.

"I doubt there will be another girl," his eyes were sincere but I had my doubts, not of him per say but of men in general.

"Well if we are going to do this than there is something I need to do," taking out my phone I sent Christian a text with Lissa's number and gave Dimitri Mia's number so he could text it to his friend Eddie.

"So we're match makers now," he joked and a weird image of the six of us lounging on our living room watching movies flashed quickly though my eyes. And maybe I would make that happen in the near future.

The rest of our date was sort of an educational one; I learned some things about him as well as told him things about me. I'm not sure where this was headed but by the time he dropped me off at my car with only a kiss to my forehead and tight bear hug I was feeling both happy and sad. Happy to have spent some time with him and sad that it was over and I didn't know when I would see him again.

When I parked the car in my usual spot in the garage I knew that I would be hounded the moment I stepped inside as both their cars was here, so they were both home. I walked into the kitchen to find Mia and Lissa sitting at the table, without a word to them I walked over to the fridge and removing the magnets I took our rules down.

"I'm done," I said as I ripped the paper into pieces. Both of them let out a breath at the same time.

"Oh thank God," Mia jumped off of her seat and threw her arms around me.

"Are you happy?" Lissa asked me.

"I don't know what to feel right now, but I'm scared mainly," I answered truthfully.

"What if they turn out to be like the others?" She asked.

And I knew what was going on here, Lissa was even more afraid of being hurt again than either Mia or I.

"If that's the case than we will still have each other, and no man could ever take that away," I reassured her. Getting up from her seat she came and hugged us. The three of us stayed like that for a little while. Not sure how they were feeling but when I had my friends with me I felt like I could take on the world.

"Dad's gonna have a conniption," Mia broke our silence.

"The old man will be fine," I told her.

"Talk about dad you should call him," Lissa started.

"Yeah we called him looking for you and all he said was not to worry about you but he said for you to call him the minute you got home," Mia finished.

Taking out my phone I called him and as always he answered on the first ring.

'You are home than?' his voice was brisk.

"Well good morning daddy," I rolled my eyes.

'Good afternoon Rose, do I need to go have a talk with Mr. Belikov?'

"I'm fine daddy, don't meddle! What did you do to Mason last night?" not that I wanted to know but I didn't want my dad in jail.

'Nothing, I sent Lev to accompany him home, that was all,' I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay daddy," there were things I just wasn't willing to know.

'Hey Rose.'

"Yeah dad."

'I love you.'

"I love you too daddy," and with that our call ended. Needing some time to think things through I left my friends and went up to my room for some 'set my life straight' time.


	11. Chapter 11

The Daddy Speech

A/N: *Hides behind the couch in total shame* truth is guys that I don't really have any excuse per say… maybe my fellow writers will understand that writing under severe depression is never the best option… I have written this chapter at least 13 times over never really liking where it ends up… but I owe you a chapter and thanks to some much needed Prozac I am better and I have however been working on my own book, and who knows maybe one day soon you might pick up a copy of it in some bookstore and think 'Hey she really did it.' Here's to hoping you are still with me and actually enjoy this chapter.

Rose's P.O.V

Could I really do this again? Could I really throw my heart out there again?

'Too late to debate that now you dumb ass,' my subconscious shouted at me.

And yes, indeed it was too late. Earlier today I had agreed to… what had I agreed too again?

'Love?' this time when my subconscious spoke it was much softer.

No, not love. He never mentioned love. So where was this love shit coming from?

'Because you want him to love us?' she beamed at me.

"If he finds out I have conversations inside my head, I bet he'll be running for the hills," I laughed at myself.

The buzz of my phone broke me out of my reverie.

'Hey,' read a text from Mia.

"Hey yourself," I texted back.

'Stop overthinking things, just like you said, if they turn out to be jerks we still have each other,' her immediate response made me smile as once again the feeling that I could take on the world came over me.

"You know me too well," I responded and set my phone aside. With thoughts of him I dozed off.

~8~

Dimitri's P.O.V

Winning fight always gave me a great sense of accomplishment. My family always gave me a sense of happiness, and though I am happy to be somewhat moving forward with Rose, I don't necessarily feel accomplished; being with her gave me a feeling of peace, contentment and completeness. It's like she's the missing piece of my puzzle, yes lame, I know but it is what it is.

"Want to share with us the reason for that goofy grin on your ugly face," I was greeted by Christian's annoying voice when I walked into my apartment.

"I have got to change my lock," I mumbled to myself as I turned to close the door.

"Don't be a grouch, you were all happy two seconds ago," Eddie chuckled.

"And in fact I was happy until I found two homeless dudes in my apartment," but I couldn't make it sound mean, these were my friends, my brothers. And all that did was make us laugh.

"Okay, all joke aside, what the fuck happened last night?" Eddie leaned forward resting his elbow on his knees.

"Dude you have fucking ended your career," Christian exploded.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel Chris," and the serious times was what made us brothers.

"Why Dimka? Because of the fucking gir

"Don't finish that sentence! She is not just to 'fucking girl'," I interrupted his rant.

"Chris!" Eddie issued a warning.

"Please Dimitri explain to me why you practically threw your career down the drain because of a girl who doesn't give two shist about you," I could tell he was fuming but I could also see the genuine concern he had for me.

"You know my past Chris, Rose or not I would have done the same thing," and I really wanted to believe that. When the silence stretched for over a minute I repeated myself. "I would have done it for any other woman."

"Who are you trying to convince Dimka?" Eddie shot both his eyebrows up as a smile tugged on his lips.

"Listen, I don't know how to explain, but I care for her… I really do! And I honestly acted before could think," I explained but I couldn't meet their eyes so instead I found a very interesting spot on the carpet to focus on.

"You are in love," Christian chuckled, his mood lightening.

"Am not," my head shot up as Christian's words sank in.

"I don't know Dimka, but I think Chris has a good point," this only made the smile on Eddie's lips grow.

'Love? Was I in love with Rose? I mean I haven't been in love with anyone before, yes I love my family, those four women are the light of my world and I would lay down my own life for them without a second thought any day… But Rose? Was it possible to love someone on such short time?'

"We'll let you work that out on your own," Eddie said as he dragged Chris out the door with him.

As I watched them leave it was as if more people were coming in. Funny how being alone made my apartment feel crowded. My thoughts were a jumbled mess. Rose was everywhere, my couch, my bed even the spare room now. When I close my eyes her face is tattooed onto my eyelids. Shit I needed some help; digging out my phone I called my sister again.

'I have been stuck in this house all day waiting for you to call,' was how she greeted me.

"Hi Lina," her little rant actually made me smile.

'Don't 'hi Lina me' tell me how it went,' she demanded.

"Could I be in love?" The words spilled out before I could stop them.

'No, anyone else yes, you not possible,' she chuckled

For a second silence reigned, as if the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place my sister scream, 'wait! You're not joking… MAMA,' she screamed for my mom. After they ignored me for about 10 minutes as they talked and laughed between them floating from English to Russian I finally interrupted.

"I'm still here you know," I said hoping they would hear me.

'When can we meet her that?' My mother's voice actually startled me.

"Mama I'm not even sure she wants me like that," admitting my fears to my family was never easy but not as hard as admin it to my friends.

'Nonsense, I'll call you when I have everything ready and when you can pick me up at the airport, bye Dimka I love you,' and before I could get a word out she hung up on me.

~8~

'She is going to give me try!' I went to sleep and woke up with that thought etched in my mind. Why was I so giddy about this? A small part of me wanted to bounce up and down like a little child… but how odd would I look? Something was definitely wrong with me. And since I was already going to hell in a hand basket I took out my phone and did something very out of character.

"Good morning beautiful," and before I could change my mind I hit 'send' and stuck the phone in my back pocket as Eddie, Christian and I left for the gym.

Rose's P.O.V

The soft vibration of my phone actually startled me awake. It took me a while to get my bearing and wipe the sleep out of my eyes, checking my phone I rushed out of bed as I was extremely late for work. Fuck! I had slept the rest of the afternoon, all of the night and way passed my alarm. Fuck!

Running down stairs in light speed I stopped dead on my tracks as the scene before me surprised me.

"Dad?" my heart dropped, he never made house visits without first announcing his visit so something had to be wrong.

"Well good morning to you too Rose," he smiled at me.

"What happened?" though his smile eased my mind I still wasn't sure why he was here.

"Nothing, just wanted to have breakfast with my girls, already excused you from work so no worries," he winked as Mia and Lisa came strolling casually into the kitchen.

"And what excuse did you give?" this had to be good if he managed to excuse all three of us from work.

"Conjunctivitis," he shrugged.

"Really? Okay let me go change," I didn't want to go to work anyway… and these spontaneous outings with daddy were rare and I loved them.

After I was changed it dawned on me that a test message had actually woken me up, unlocking my phone I saw who the message was from and my heart skipped a beat.

'Good morning beautiful,' his message was short and sweet and I couldn't help the squeal that escaped my mouth as I hugged my phone like a stupid love struck teenager.

"Hurry up Rose," Lisa's shout startled me and shaking off a bit of my giddiness I skipped down the steps.

"All this giddiness for seeing me this bright and early?" my dad cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Of course daddy," I partially lied.

"Good answer baby girl," he offered me his arm as we left the house.

Breakfast was a fun little outing and dad took us shopping… only boring part was that he needed to stop in one of his gyms to talk to one of his employees.

"I won't be long girls," he said as he grabbed a manila envelope and exited the car.

Dimitri's P.O.V

She is going to give me a try! That is a definite, and somehow it was a good dose of speed and strength for me… I was invincible. Well not really invincible, but since I had walked through the doors this morning no one here had been able to beat me.

On a regular day basis, we trained as if we were in actual flight but Monday, always tougher… Alberta seems to think that because we have the weekend off that on Mondays we need to train for three days. So usually Monday trainings are always tougher, but I had my Rose fix yesterday and nothing could knock me down.

So far I had taken on Eddie, Chris, Lev, and was so far beating Alberta. As we fought I started to notice the noise in the gym had died down, and there's only one thing that made this gym stop… Ibrahim was here!

"Mr. Mazur, what brings you here today?" I heard Alberta greet him as I unwrapped my hands and sipped from my water bottle.

"I just booked Dimitri's fight, so I came to check on my investment and bring him up to date on everything," he answered with a smile. Alberta returned his smile but the undertone of his voice gave me the chills.

"He's all yours Mr. Mazur," she gave him a slight bow before fixing me with a stare that spoke volumes. He mentioned something about scheduling my fight, most likely the fight Alberta did not think I was ready for.

"Follow me please," he said as he walked by the ring I was in going in the direction of the back office. It wasn't an option.

The door barely clicked closed behind me before he started.

"I would like to tell you a little story about a stupid boy who broke the princess's heart," he motioned for me to sit but he remained standing. "You see there once was a princess called Violet; she was the fairest of the maidens in town. This stupid boy decided he was going to win her heart and so he did… she fell in love, her first love, and they were happy for a little while.

But then one day the stupid boy decided that the fair princess wasn't enough for him, so he went for her mother too… now the keyword here is too and not instead, because you see if he decided to go for another girl he should've first ended things with the princess-

"Sir with all due respect, if you have something to say to me regarding Rose please just say it, there's no need for fairy tales," the icy stare he fixed me with told me I had said the wrong thing.

"This," he slammed his hand on the desk leaving behind a picture of a very bruised and battered face, "is what," he did it again leaving another picture of the same battered face from a different angle, "Happened to," again, "the stupid boy," another "who broke my daughter's heart."

"Sir, I've no intentions of breaking her heart," the pictures were intimidating but they didn't scare me enough to give up.

"Good, she's my little girl, you do well to remember that," his whole demeanor had changed now and he was much more relaxed.

"I'll remember that Sir," I affirmed him.

"Now on to more pressing matters," he smiled and I couldn't help but get an image of my own funeral being planned in a room similar to this one. "Your fight has been scheduled for May second, will you be ready?"

"Yes Sir!" that gave me the whole of march and April to train.

"I don't like to lose Dimitri," but his tone had changed and death would be my destiny if I lost the fight.

"And neither do I Sir," I affirmed him as I got up from the chair.

"Good, I have to go now," he opened the door and exited the room without a backwards glance at me but I followed him out.

Now the site that met us halfway into the gym did frighten me a little.

Rose stood with both hands planted on her tiny waist as she glared daggers at her father. "What have you done old man?" she kept glaring, a quick look around told me I wasn't the only one who was relieved that this fury wasn't directed in any of our direction. She imposed power and strength that only made her all that more attractive to me.

"This is work dear," but his tone also left no room for argument, at least not here.

Rose's P.O.V

"Hey isn't that dimitri's hummer?" Mia asked pointing to the H3 parked two spots across from us.

"There are many H3s in the US Mia," Lisa chuckled.

"And how many of dad's fighters drive an H3?" Mia huffed as if Lisa had just called her dumb.

"Oh no, I told him to stay out of this," I saw red. That meddling old fool had no business sticking his nose on something I had specifically told him to stay out of, and before the girls even registered what happened I was out of the car and marching my way into the gym.

The first thing I saw when I walked inside, besides Christian and Eddie wrestling was Abe coming out of a room followed closely by a disheveled, though sexy as hell, Dimitri.

"What have you done old man?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

A/N: Let me know if you are still there and what your thoughts are on this… could use some help if anyone is up for the job of course due credit will be given.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay so working on this is getting complicated with all the ideas for all my stories coming at me at the same time… so I'm sitting here with four open word pages trying to sort my brain out. Oh and PS: I'm back in Brasil using some weird word program… so this chapter needs major fixing but that won't get done till June or so when I'm back home… hope you enjoy as this is necessary, two more chapters until the reveal of the very first chapter I wrote for this fic…. Read on my dears

Rose's P.O.V

I was in deep shit; my dear old daddy hadn't spoken two words to me since we left the gym, making the drive extremely long.

"Thanks Dad," Lissa and Mia were out of the car in record speed when we pulled up in front of the house.

"Okay daddy, see you later," I tried following my traitor friends.

"Not so fast Rose, you have never seen me yell at you in front of anyone. I have never disrespected you, not even in front of Mia and Lissa. What makes you think it's okay for you to walk into my business and disrespect me in front of the people who work for me?" his voice was eerie calm, and the ting of disappointment in his tone destroyed my heart way worse than if he had yelled at me.

"I'm sorry daddy," I was in the wrong and with nothing to say for my actions.

"Had I gone in there to talk to Mr. Belikov about you, you could have waited for me to get back in the car before you threw your little tantrum. But you see, as much as I might have led you to believe, the world does not revolve around you and I actually had business with my fighter that believe you or not, did not involve you," he was lying and I could just tell but right now was not the time to call him on it.

"I'm really sorry daddy," I hung my head in shame.

"Go inside Rose, we'll talk later," I hated having my dad disappointed with me.

"I love you," I said before leaving, not to ease up but because I really did love him and I hated that he was disappointed.

As I headed inside I got the weird wish to hear from him, no not my father, Dimitri. Taking out my phone I made the first move and sent him a text.

'_Hey.'_

And when no answer came I felt stupid for texting him to begin with.

"She's in one piece," Mia chuckled.

"That's debatable," I sighed jumping up to sit on the kitchen island.

"Did he yell?" Lissa asked.

"Worse," I shuttered.

"Wait! Did dad hit you?" Mia looked incredulous

"Worse… he was disappointed," for the second time today I hung my head in shame.

"Rose dad loves you. He'll come around just call him and apologize," but I wasn't really sure who she was trying to convince here.

"Yeah Lissa is right," but Mia didn't sound any more convinced than I was.

"You know, he does love me and this is so typical me, you guys might as well just leave now while your hearts are intact," no I didn't mean any of it but it was true.

"What? Rose why?" Lissa seemed clueless.

"Because I always end up hurting the people who love me, it's just who I am Lissa," a small sob escaped my lips.

"Well good thing we don't love you bitch, so just stop okay! We aren't going anywhere," Mia wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Don't be silly Rose, we aren't going anywhere, and Dad will be there… and maybe Dimi

"Don't!" I jumped off of the kitchen island putting as much distance as I could between us without actually leaving the kitchen.

"Lissa is right Rose, from what Eddie tells me Dimitri is going insane about you," Mia looked so casual as she spoke about the future heartbreak in her life.

"Don't you guys get it; I can't do this again… I can't, maybe we should just go back to our old rules forget this ever happened… I can't… I just can't," my heart was beating too fast and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. "I… can't breathe."

"Oh my God Mia I think she's having a fear attack," Lissa yelled seconds before Mia's face appeared in front of mine.

"It's called a panic attack Lissa, Rose calm down, breathe like I am breathing," it took some time but I finally got my breathing and heart rate under control.

"You know, one day when we are old and grey we will look back on this and laugh," Lissa giggled and just like that we broke out into fits of laughter. All thoughts of heart break put aside for the time being.

Dimitri's P.O.V

"Dude, better you than me," Christian cackled like crazy hyena the moment Rose and company were gone.

"I think she's perfect for him," Eddie joined the laughter.

"Don't be jealous," I smiled at my friends antics.

And training proceeded with that same light hearted atmosphere.

"That's all for today guys," Alberta called the end of training. "Dimitri, don't change your diet, we don't need you loosing or gaining weight before your fight. See you guys tomorrow," she dismissed us.

Gathering my gym bag I heard my phone chime, I had a text.

'_Hey.'_

The single word text from Rose gave me strange feelings in my stomach.

'_Hey beautiful, sorry was still training.'_

It was an hour late but I responded.

'_It's cool.'_

She was quick to respond. This was the kind of response that was response optional, but I found myself wanting to keep this conversation going.

'_It was good seeing you today, when can I see you again?'_

'_It was only a glimpse ;-).' _

'_True! I'd like to see you for a lot longer than that.' _Smiling like a fool I tossed Eddie the keys.

"The world is coming to an end," Eddie looked at me, than at my keys in his hand, than back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"In the years I've known you; you never let me drive your car. I need to have some words with Rosie," Eddie just shook his head.

'_I could use a drink.'_

My phone chimed. And I could use anything that included Rose, but alcohol on Monday night was out of the question or I would have my ass chewed and handed to me.

'_I'm sure I have some hot cocoa.'_

'_Maybe not such a good idea :-(.'_

'_Training is over, I'm headed home, my door will always be open for you,' _and as much as I tried to cancel it the message was sent and there was no turning back.

I was all up for texts but words on a screen just didn't translate feeling.

'_Can I call you?'_

'_Yeah.'_

Turning to Eddie and Chris I said, "I'm going to call Rose, not a word out of you two." Hitting the call button I waited for her to answer.

'Hello,' she answered.

"Hey beautiful," I greeted as both my friends made gagging faces at me.

'Hey, so what's up?' she responded after a moment of silence.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice," the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

'Oh! Don't Dimitri, don't do it. I got to go ok, tonight is not good for me, some other time maybe, ok? Bye,' and just like that she hung up the phone.

Thankfully both Eddie and Christian held their tongues as I sat staring at my phone, had I said something wrong? By the time Eddie pulled the car to a stop in my usual parking spot I had a headache.

"You alright man?" Eddie asked before we parted ways at our doors.

"I'm fine," I smiled to make my point before I went into my apartment.

This whole relationship shit was too damn complicated for me; maybe I'm too old for this. I'm pretty sure one is supposed to learn the ins and outs of a relationship when you are in your early teens, not late twenties.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this relationship stuff, I feel like I need a manual or something to tell me what to do here, or how to feel or how to act," a manual would actually come in handy right about now.

"First of all, you sound like a girl, and trust me I had to sit though many sessions like this with Tasha so just stop man," Chris shuddered.

"Second it's a relationship not a battleship, you don't need a manual just follow your heart, do what feels right man," Eddie added.

"How are you managing it with Mia?" maybe insights on what they were doing would help me.

"Not that you should compare, but Mia is the most wonderful person I've the pleasure to meet. She makes me laugh when I've had a bad day, and she has given me a reason to become a better person," he smiled.

"You sound like you guys have been a couple for years," I smiled too.

"We aren't a couple yet, we've just been talking really," he shrugged.

"Imagine when you two do become a couple, lord have mercy on the rest of us," me and Chris laughed.

"Truth of the matter is that those three girls have us whipped," Christian's heavy sigh was an indication that we were fucked.

"Ain't that a fact," I had to agree.

'_If you want to see me, how about Friday night?' _she sent another txt, but I just put my phone away, I would see her on Friday night… but I would answer her later, when my mind wasn't such a mess.

Rose's P.O.V

"I don't know why you avoiding this like the plague," Lissa asked me some time later.

"I'm not sure, I just thought maybe I was ready… but than seeing Mason just proved that I'm not ready what so ever," trying to sort out my brain out loud wasn't actually helping.

"So what happened to the Rose that came in here tore down our rules and was all up for giving him a chance?" Mia went straight to the point, never one to beat around the bushes.

"She ran away," I answered.

"Well bring her back, I don't like scared Rose," Mia smiled at me and Lissa seemed like she was going to add something but just than my phone chimed.

'Hey beautiful, sorry was still training.'

His text made me smile that silly little smile.

"You know Liss that text can't be from dad because she wouldn't have that stupid look on her face if it was," Mia said loudly.

"I'm willing to bet every dollar that sits in my bank account right now that I know who it's from," Lissa added.

"No need for extremes Liss," I kept on smiling as I replied.

'It's cool.'

I wasn't expecting him to respond so when my phone vibrated in my hands I almost dropped it.

'It was good seeing you today, when can I see you again?'

"Give it back," I screamed as Mia stole my phone.

"Oooo look Liss, he wants to see her again," she grinned.

"Guys this isn't funny, give it back," I panicked a little.

"It's hilarious actually, flirt a little," Lissa told Mia.

I watched in horror, feet stuck to the floor as she typed something out and screamed like a banshee.

"What? What have you done?" I asked still stuck as my legs refused to follow orders.

'It was only a glimpse ;-).' She showed me the text 'I' had sent.

'True! I'd like to see you for a lot longer than that.' Read his response, which Lissa must have read too because she too screamed like a banshee.

"See Rose, nothing to fear, what should you say next?" Mia winked at me.

"I need a drink, something that is eighty proof," I gave up trying to get my phone back.

'I could use a drink.' She read out loud what she typed.

"You gonna be the death of me," I sighed.

'I'm sure I have some hot cocoa.' She read his reply to me before throwing the phone at me.

"I have no response for this," she simply shrugged.

"Great! Thanks a lot Mia," I huffed. What was I supposed to do now?

'Respond and go have some mind blowing sex' my subconscious screamed at me.

'Maybe not such a good idea :-(.' I responded the text and my subconscious at the same time.

'Training is over, I'm headed home, my door will always be open for you,' read his quick response.

What can a girl respond to this… I mean great, he was open about having a relationship with me.

'But?' the annoying little voice inside my head perked up.

"But I'm not," I spoke put loud startling both Mia and Lissa.

'Can I call you?' he texted back, maybe my lack of a reply left him anxious.

'Yeah.' And as quick as I responded my phone rang.

"Oooh," both my friends cooed at me like idiots.

"Not another word out of you two," I gave them the stank eye before answering my phone. "Hello."

'Hey beautiful,' seriously over kill, was he trying to hard? Or was that just how he was?

"Hey, so what's up?" and this was going to go down as the most awkward conversation of my lifetime, even more awkward than when daddy gave me 'the talk'.

'Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice,' sweet and all but I had been there, done that and honestly hadn't liked the end result. Mason was ever the gentleman in every aspect of our relationship.

'Except he was a cheating scum,' my subconscious kindly reminded me as if I could ever forget.

"Oh! Don't Dimitri, don't do it. I got to go ok, tonight is not good for me, some other time maybe, ok? Bye," and I hung up before he could say anything else to melt away all my carefully placed walls.

"What happened?" Mia asked at the same time that Lissa asked "what did he say?"

"Nothing and nothing," I answered them both in the hopes that they would just drop it.

"Rose just tell us what happened," But Mia wouldn't drop it.

"Nothing, he said he called because he wanted to hear my voice and I panicked, that's all," I set my phone down on the counter before jumping back up to my previous sitting spot.

"Oh boy," Lissa sighed taking my phone she typed out some words and sent them, right about now I could care less if she texted president Obama, all I cared about was getting my head sorted out.


End file.
